


Temptation

by H4T08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A little bit of romance thrown in, Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome, Mild Kink, Moresomes, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Orgy, PWP, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Threesome, a lot of wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4T08/pseuds/H4T08
Summary: I can resist everything except temptation. — Oscar WildeThe Captain and the Commander are invited to join an orgy with a peaceful and beautiful race of aliens. For one night, one blessed night, they let go of everything else and give in to their own temptations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when writers block hits me on both of the fics I have been working on - the smuttiest smut I have ever written. 
> 
> This first chapter sets up the story and the rest is where the tags start to become real. I’ll be the first one to tell you that I suck at anything technobabble related. However, if there is anything glaringly wrong, please let me know so that I can fix it!
> 
> All of the “foreign words” are translations into Latin. I am not ashamed to say that I used Google Translation.

“Welcome to our most enchanting vestige, Captain. Here is where we shall conclude our negotiations.”

Accepting a brightly colored drink from one of the many men surrounding her, the Captain smiles brightly. “Thank you, Madam Cülirini for both your hospitality and your agreement to enter negotiations with us.”

“Your story fascinated us and our future agreement will be mutually,” Madam coyly smiles, “satisfactory.”

Feeling a silent shiver run up her spine, the Captain gives her host a complacent smile. “We have already come to an agreement for most of the items on our list—”

“Ahh,” Madam Cülirini interrupts with the graceful wave of her glass, “the crystalline ore deposits that are so plentifully on our planet.”

“Yet, our prime directive prohibits us from sharing our holodeck technology with other worlds that do not already possess such technology.”

“Yet,” Madam Cülirini a small sip, “you are in need of the deposits to complete your journey back to your home planet.”

“I will be unable to give technology, however, I may be able to exchange specs for five barrels of your ore deposits.”

“Three. It takes well over a five of our generations for that specific type of ore deposit to replenish itself.”

“But you said yourself, as Supreme Madam over all of Neetor, that you had no wish for space exploration,” Kathryn flicks her wrist out towards the warm colors splashing across the landscape, “not with the splendor of this magnificent world you inhibit.”

“That might not be the case for the next generation or the generation after that. We never want to limit our progeny.”

Silently nodding, Kathryn leans against the railing to take in the majestic beauty that surrounds her. _It’s astonishing at how beautiful this place really is_. The oceans, that skirts the shores of the tiny island the Neetorians have taken Voyager’s small party of two, are mesmerizing with different hues of blues and greens. Brightly colored fish and sea life dots the translucent waters as the skies in the distance give off an ethereal glow that is sure to give way to an even spectacular sunset. The wind, gentle and warm, curls around her body, blanketing her, almost telling her that it is alright to relax.

“Do you wish to visit our beach, Captain?” Madam Cülirini reaches out to brush a wisp of hair back to its rightful place behind the Captain’s ear. “I sense that you wish to feel the warm sand pressing against your skin and then to wade through our cool waters.”

Coming down to the planet for the first time, Madam Cülirini had told her that they were empathic in nature with all forms of organic life forms – including plant life and animals. From any other person, the soft words and the gentle touch would have been shunned upon. _Yet, from her – from this woman I have known for two days – I feel safe, like I’m being cocooned in a familiar blanket_.

“Your ship, as you already know, is permitted to stay within orbit for as long as you like. You may allow others from your ship to come down to enjoy our splendors.” Her finger tips mark a lazy trail down the curve of the Captain’s neck. “That should include yourself and, of course, your Commander Chakotay.”

At the mention of his name, Kathryn straightens her back and gives the other woman a small smile. “You and your people have been gracious hosts.” Secretly adoring the light touch to her skin, Kathryn is hesitant to shy away from it. “I will take your standing offer under advisement and will bring it back for my people to discuss.” Seeing Chakotay coming up the stairs out of the corner of her eye, Kathryn then takes a step away from her host.

“Perhaps,” Madam Cülirini glances over her shoulder at the tall human male, “both you and Commander Chakotay will enjoy an evening with us? We can conclude our trade negotiations just in time for all of us to dine and relax under our twin moons.” She turns back towards the vestige afforded to them. “This is the best vantage point to witness our Supellex Lumina.”

“It sounds, uhh,” Kathryn stutters when she notices that Chakotay’s host reaches up to touch his tattoo. She gently shakes her head and smiles, “Sorry. It sounds wonderful.”

“Perfect. I shall prepare clothing specifications for both you and Commander Chakotay as well as the completed agreements we have already agreed upon.” She makes a slight bow, “If you are to excuse me, Captain.”

“Of course,” she bows back in similar fashion. Watching as Madam Cülirini walks away, Kathryn takes in the gentle curves that adorns her humanoid body. The tropical colors that flush along her creamy white skin glitters in the sun light. Her markings remind her of scales, yet, instead of it looking slimy, it makes her complexion glow.

“What do you think, Captain?” Chakotay notices that the Captain seems preoccupied, however, he brightens when a small smile adorns her lips.

 _I’m thinking of so many things that I shouldn’t be thinking_ , she chides herself. “They seem open and willing enough to trade with us.” She turns and gives him her complete attention. “I was able to procure many of the things on our list and was granted to have our crew come down for some much needed shore leave.”

“And the ore deposits B’Elanna will need?”

“Working on it, but hopefully by tonight,” she raises her glass and salutes him, “we shall have a deal in place.” She sips from her drink and takes childish pleasure from the bubbles that tickle her nose. “We were invited to have dinner with Madam Cülirini and, I’m assuming, her associates.”

“It should be innocent enough. They have been most gracious to us.”

Kathryn lifts her brow in curiosity. “I noticed you were getting rather cozy with Lady Laianni.” She leans in close enough for only them to hear. “Anything we should add to our files on the Neetorians?”

“Their society in general is fascinating. They are a classic matriarchal society, yet both sexes are treated equally. The men, serving their dominate role as the hunter and protectors, seem to cater to the women, who possess the ability to be empathic, which you already knew.” His eyes twinkle in excitement. “The most interesting part is that they have the ability to advance in technology, yet, they refuse to. All seem to be at peace living in an agrarian society.” He stares out onto the untouched beauty before them. “It’s all quite fascinating.”

“I’m sure they found you equally as fascinating,” Kathryn smirks.

“You can say that.” He rolls his eyes. “I can’t tell you how many men and women have come up to me to touch my tattoo. They know nothing of personal space, yet, when I stepped away, they smiled at me and went on with their business.” He glances around the room before leaning in further. “It is my understanding that just the women have the empathic abilities.”

“Hmm,” her finger taps against her lip, “and as far as I know, only the women have that specific coloring.” She separates from the Commander when she sees her host coming back.

Madam Cülirini nods her head to the Captain first and then Chakotay. “Here, Captain, are our agreements as well as the specifications for your dressware tonight. Please have your transportation device deliver you here at a half quarter past the moon cycle.”

The Captain accepts the information cube as the both of them bows down. “Thank you, Madam Cülirini. We will contact you when we are ready to beam down.” Tapping her communicator, she orders, “Voyager, two to beam up.”

As their bodies are overtaken by the blue particles, Fia waits for her Ladies to come around her. “They shall be an interesting couple to bring to our party.”

“The plans are set, Madam,” Lady Laianni informs.

“The decorations have all been placed, Madam,” Lady Diamona adds.

“I have found both of them to be compatible both physically and mentally,” Fia serenely smiles at the ladies around her. “Come along, we shall rest before the nights festivities shall commence.”

 

* * *

 

Pressing the chime to the Captains quarters, Chakotay glances down the empty corridor as he tugs down on the lobe of his ear. When the door opens, he sighs as he slips in.

With just the light of the two moons casts along her dark quarters, Chakotay calls out, “Captain?”

“I’m still getting ready,” Kathryn calls out from her bathroom, “I’ll be out shortly.”

Silently nodding his head, he looks out of her window down to the marvelous planet down below as he taps the edge of the PADD against his palm. They, as senior officers, decided to give the Neetorians a leg up in holodeck technology rather than the whole schematics.

“Did Harry and B’Elanna finish the information needed to trade with the Neetorians?”

“B’Elanna was practically chomping at the bits to give this to me,” he steals one more glance down at the planet before turning to the Captain. “She is more excited for the… uhh… for the… uhh,” he grasps for any coherent word to say, “umm… wow.”

She blushes as she looks down at her dress. _In no other way would I have worn this dress other than for a dinner like this_. Her black strapless chiffon style gown fits snuggly around her curves and glitters under the soft light of the moons. With a sweetheart neckline pushing her breasts up and a slit in the front stopping at mid-thigh, she wonders – _not for the first time_ – how she is supposed to sit without exposing herself to Madam Cülirini and her Ladies.

Chakotay’s eyes hungrily rake over her figure as his tongue darts out to wet his parched lips. _How am I supposed to keep my eyes off of her?_

Taking her own turn to notice what he is wearing, she has trouble swallowing as his stone colored suit shimmers in the moonlight. With a crisp white shirt underneath the jacket, she stares at the patch of honey kissed skin that is exposed from the open collar. “Wow is right.”

He meekly holds out the PADD for her to take. “Here is the information you had requested.” He takes a deep breath to help calm his raging libido. “Do you think they will accept this as a fair trade for the ore deposits?”

“God, I hope so,” she sighs as she nervously grips the small device. “Shall we?”

Holding out his elbow for her to thread her arm through, he escorts her out of her quarters and towards the transporter room. “Are you feeling confident?”

She quirks her brow, “In the trade agreement, yes; in this particular dress, no.” She smiles as she hears him softly laughing. “But the night is still young.”

Walking in through the doors of the transporter room, both climb onto the transporter pad. “Ensign,” Chakotay rouses the young man staring at the Captain’s chest, “I believe you have the coordinates.”

Vigorously shaking his head, Ensign Moore murmurs, “Aye, Sir.” Inputting the correct calculations, he transport the command team down to the surface all the while wishing he was in the Commander’s shoes.

 

* * *

 

“Do you mind some company?”

Glancing over her shoulder, Kathryn smiles when Chakotay walks out onto the balcony with her. “Not at all.” She turns to give him her full attention and to tease him a bit. “You have been rather… observant tonight.”

He tugs down on his ear, “Yes, well with such beauty around me, it’s been hard not to stare.”

Her smile brightens when his dimples make an appearance. “Smooth.”

“I aim to please.” Gladly taking a risk, the back of his fingers glide along her exposed arm as he drowns himself in her blue eyes. It’s at small times like these, with no one else around them, that he relishes the intimacy of their small touches and slight innuendos.

“So now that our negotiations are finished and we have had a chance to dine,” Madam Cülirini walks out onto the balcony to join the fascinating couple that has captured her attention, “we would like to invite both you and your Commander Chakotay to relax with us.”

Letting his hand fall from her arm, Chakotay turns toward his gracious host. “We would love to.”

“Usually at this time of night, we celebrate what we call ‘Placare Nocte’,” she pauses for a moment before translating, “it is our night to offer appeasement for the bounty our beautiful world has given us.”

Letting this new information sink in, Kathryn blinks the seconds away before asking, “And how do you offer appeasement?” A bead of sweat trickles down the valley of her cleavage as her imagination begins to run wild.

“We offer our bodies to those friends that help symbolize the offerings we take from our world; fire, earth, moon, greenery, water, fish and flowers.”

“That is why each of your markings are different,” Chakotay raises his brow in curiosity.

Madam Cülirini serenely smiles, “Yes; I represent fish. We are given our colors when we come of age and give our bodies to the Ritual of Appeasement.”

Kathryn furrows her brow in confusion. “And you invite all of your visitors to participate?”

“No,” Madam Cülirini’s tropical markings flush a light pink, “yet, I do admit we are rather curious about your race.” She turns to Chakotay. “We are most curious on how you, a male, is able to receive such strong markings and what it represents.”

Chakotay blushes a deep red. “I understand now why most people of your world were fascinated with my tattoo.”

“Men are never granted the rights to our markings. They possess neither abilities to feel emotions from the living or to bare our offspring.” Madam Cülirini reaches up and traces the lines along the visitor’s forehead. “What power do you possess from it?”

A bolt of electricity fires through his vein and he is instantly mesmerized under the spell of her touch. “It is an offering to my people back on our home planet; a reminder – if you will – to all who bare it that there is a higher purpose to life.”

“How beautiful,” Madam Cülirini’s fingers slides down his cheek before she retracts her hand. Turning back to the Captain, she offers a simple smile, “We are also curious about you, Captain.”

Feeling her eyes tick back and forth between the two people in front of her, Kathryn slowly asks, “Is that so?” She knows her words can be taken as contrite and rude, _however, I have also been asked to participate in something that sounds too much like a free-for-all orgy._

Madam Cülirini’s colors flourish. “We are curious about your adventures into this role as Captain and why the markings you should bare are transparent.”

Kathryn defiantly shakes her head, “In our custom, such questions and inquiries are considered personal. It would be intrusive to talk about one’s own self in that specific capacity.”

“Your Commander Chakotay had no such reservation.” Her voice carries softly against the warm night air, never showing signs of malice or misunderstanding. Madam Cülirini tips her head to the side and asks, “Is that because he bares his markings proudly?”

“I’m not ashamed of my past,” Kathryn protectively crosses her arms along her chest, “I’m just not willing to discuss it with other strangers.”

“Interesting.” Madam Cülirini lightly bites down on her bottom lip a she looks over her shoulder at her eager counterparts. “I am willing to offer your original asking price of five barrels of ore deposits for both you and the Commander to join us for the remainder of the evening.”

Just as he notices Kathryn’s eyes go cross-eyed at the proposition, Chakotay palms the small of her back and silently prays that she will keep quiet until they are able to talk about this alone. “What, exactly, does this night entail?”

“Just what I had said before.” Madam Cülirini’s eyes volley between the two human in front of her.

“Can you be more specific?”

“Such as?”

“Such as…,” Chakotay understands that she is not understanding his question but at the same time he doesn’t want to make an assumption and offend her if he’s wrong.

Kathryn picks up on his hesitation and provides, “Tell us what happens on a typical night like this.”

Madam Cülirini’s eyes light up in excitement. “First, we disrobe from our clothes and tie our masks along our face. In our offering, we cease being a name and, instead, become part of our planet. Then, our physical bodies copulate as our spirits flourish in appeasement to give thanks for our bounty.”

“And this happens for the rest of the night with multiple partners?” Kathryn needs the exact facts before making a decision.

“Of course.” Noticing the Captain’s hesitancy, Madam Cülirini asks, “Does your culture have reservation on this type of intimacy?”

“No,” Chakotay gently answers, “yet, we value our privacy when it comes to intimate acts between two people. Although, what you are asking us to do has been done before.”

“We have already taken the initiative to speak with our doctors and from their observations as well as conversations with your own doctor, our bodies are compatible for this type of offering.” Madam Cülirini clasps her hands behind her back. “I will leave you two to discuss this in private. If you have anymore questions, please do not hesitate to ask.” Bowing down, she takes a step back and then turns towards her council.

Exhaling a long breath, Kathryn threads her fingers through her hair. “Wow.”

“I know,” Chakotay turns towards his Captain, “but the offer is quite appealing. Five barrels of ore deposits. Not only will it improve engine efficiency, but it’ll help the gel packs last longer.”

“I know what it will do,” she snaps as her fingers nervously threads through each other, “but three barrels will last us for quite sometime.”

“But not the remainder of our trip back home. Besides, we can use the extra as emergency reserves.”

“At the price of our dignities? They are paying us for sex!” Kathryn shakes her head, “No. No, I… I promised myself…,” her voice trails off as memories of many years past flood her mind. “Are you okay with doing this?”

“I am willing to do this for the sake of not facing B’Elanna after turning down the offer for more barrels.” At her apparent uneasiness, Chakotay softens his voice, “Look, how about I offer myself only? I’m sure they can understand.”

“No Chakotay,” Kathryn’s pulse pounds an unsteady beat against her skin, “if you are willing to go the extra mile, then so am I. We just have to set some parameters between us.”

He nods his head, although the word ‘parameters’ leaves such a bitter taste on his tongue. _She thrives on rules and regulations. This would be no different_. “Obviously the first one would be that what happens in this room, stays in this room. I will not discuss it one bit once the sun comes up.”

“I would also like for us to limit our contact with each other as much as possible.”

“And if it is expected of us to…,” he swallows hard, unable to finish his sentence.

“Then we will do what is expected of us, however, you have to understand that this will not be able to continue once the sun comes up.” She slices her hand through the air, “it will be as if it had never happened.”

A pang of sorrow pierces through his chest, but he ignores it. _She has been adamant of this rule since our return from our little slice of heaven a little over two years ago_. “Agreed.” He notices her chewing on her bottom lip. “Are you nervous?”

“No… I mean, yes… I don’t know.” Her chin falls down to her chest and sequesters the need to run away. _I had made a promise to myself a long time ago that I would never fall in this trap again and, although I have skirted the line numerous times, I never fell down this dark underground of desire that is so damn addictive_. She takes a deep breath and lifts her eyes back up to him, “Have you ever participated in an orgy, Commander?”

“Yes, on numerous occasions,” he bites back, not liking the use of his title. The thought of revisiting this type of ‘fuck party’ – _as I used to call them_ – is daunting to say the least. _It has been a long time and I was a different man back then; hell bent on revenge and willing to take pleasure from any source willing to give it_. A cold shiver runs up his spine at the memory of the last one he went to. “Have you?” His voice has become gentler.

“Yes, on numerous occasions,” she softly answers back. “Apparently, we both have had some fucked up pasts.”

He shrugs his shoulders, “The night is still young, Kathryn, and you have every right to walk away.”

She shakes her head, vehemently this time. “Every fiber of my being is telling me to run away, but I won’t. Despite my cautious reservations, I too am a little curious as to how this night will come to an end. Besides, these people hardly seem like the destructive types willing to fuck any hole for the sake of blind pleasure.”

“Then we agree?”

Tipping back the rest of her sultry drink, she gives a confident nod. “Let’s deliver the news together?”

He silently offers his arm and, to his relief, she accepts. “Just promise me one thing.”

“And what is that, Commander?”

“That, despite everything else, you will enjoy yourself.”

She gives him a shy smile just as they turn the corner towards the waiting party and murmurs under her breath, “Enjoyment will not be an issue.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure you are aware of the tags, especially the multiple pairings. 
> 
> M/M, F/F, M/F pairings ahead.
> 
> And, just like the majority of aliens in the Star Trek universe, these aliens will have humanoid bodies! ;P

_What the hell am I getting myself into?_ Staring into the mirror, Chakotay self-consciously runs his eyes along his bare chest and stomach. _Spirits, I need to add a few more boxing nights to my week._ Taking a small step back, he ties the loose string in a simple knot. The man who had given him his attire for the evening told him to do so for the convenience of being able to slip it off at the right time.

_Just keep thinking to yourself that this is for the ore deposits. Kathryn was able to finagle the price up to four barrels, but after tonight, we will be comfortable at five._

Thoughts of Kathryn invade his mind once again. The image of her in the throws of passion in general is enough to send him into a satisfying climax, yet he also knows that if they are able to have sex tonight, she has made it abundantly clear that they will not be able to carry on their relationship outside of these walls.

_I understand her reasoning against it, I just don’t get why she is so adamant almost to the point of obsession_. Thoughts of a balmy planet so far away surface to the front of his mind. _She was just starting to relax when Tuvok’s call came through. If we had had more time, I think she would have come around to the idea of a more intimate relationship_.

“The women have been quite curious about you,” a slightly shorter man with creamy dark skin and tan breeches comes up to the new visitor. “My name is Hamal.” He takes a small bow. “I am charged with making sure you are presentable to the women for tonight.”

Chakotay turns away from the mirror and gives his own bow back. “My name is Chakotay.”

“The one who gave you the pants is Keemer. It is acceptable to use our given names in the room, however, you will need to call the women by the bounty of our planet. When you engage with one of them, I am tasked to helping you with the names and customs for each one.”

“Thank you.”

Hamal gives him a soft smile, “You seem nervous. Have you engaged in such activity before?”

“Yes,” Chakotay smirks as the numerous faces of men and women float through his memory, “however, it has been some time since then.”

“Before the women come to join us, we participate in our own ritual called Semina Inanis. It is where we empty the seed that bares our offspring.” He can already see Chakotay’s eyes beginning to widen. “Our doctors are already aware of your physiology when it comes to your reproduction traits. Your own doctor has assured our doctors that all males on your ship have been properly updated with sufficient medication.”

Chakotay confidently nods. He has always kept up with such important needs.

“However, your medication does not exclude you from Semina Inanis.” Hamal flicks out his wrist to invite him to the larger sofa where the other men are congregating. “Is there anything you require before we are to get started?”

Chakotay clears the stubborn seed of nerves currently clogging his throat. “I will need lubricant.”

“Our bodies are equipped for self lubricating, however towards the latter part of our evening, we use synthetic plant based oils.” One of the men lifts a tray carrying an assortment of colorful bottles. “Each color is paired with a certain woman. This one,” he picks up a bright orange bottle, “is only for you and your Spiritus to use. Your doctor has sampled this and has found it satisfactory in conjunction with your skin.”

His brow furrows at the mention of one word, “Spiritus?”

“Your mate for life.” Hamal notices that his confusion is still written across his face, so he clarifies further, “The woman who brought you down to our planet. The one who bares silent markings.”

“She’s my Captain, not my mate.”

It is Hamal’s turn to be confused. “I apologize. We were under the assumption that you fill the role as her Spiritus by the simple fact that you take her under your care.”

Chakotay swallows hard. “That is just part of my duty.”

“Very well.” Hamal bows his head. “Do you have any questions before we begin?”

Glancing around the room, he can already see that most men have partnered up. His hard cock quivers in delight at the sight of all of the men pleasuring each other. Here I go. “I am ready to begin.”

“The rules are simple Chakotay; keep your mask on at all times, follow the direction of the women, and if you grow tired or are in need of refreshments then you will need to be in your pants or robe.” Hamal stands up. “For this ritual, there will be no penetration.”

The sheer thought of penetration has him twitching all over. “How should I touch you?”

Dropping a small kiss on his collar bone, Hamal hums, “You can touch us anyway you like, it is only the women who have specifications.” His tongue darts out and marks a line up his neck.

Chakotay’s eyes flutter close as a satisfied sigh leaves his lips. Feeling another pair of lips touch his skin, he lazily opens his eyes to see Keemer’s hypnotic amethyst eyes staring back at him.

Reaching out with the simple caress of his cheek, Chakotay crashes his lips onto Keemer’s. Just as their tongues meet in a duel, a palm presses against his crotch. Knowing that it is at a completely different angle than his two counterparts flanked on both of his sides, Chakotay comes up for air to see another man is caught between his knees.

“My name is Julis,” he bends down and nuzzles his nose along the hard line of Chakotay’s cock. “You smell of earth and a mysterious flower we do not have on our world.” Pulling at the string, he softly demands, “Lift your hips.”

Following the direction, Chakotay focuses his attention back to Hamal. “Are we allowed to talk?”

“You can say whatever your heart wishes to say,” Hamal lifts his hips and divests himself of his pants.

Staring down at Hamal’s penis, Chakotay is slightly surprised at how similar they look. With the exception of a tinge of color covering the skin, his dick has the same features. “How did – Ohh, spirits! – how did you get your coloring?” Julis’ warm mouth takes him in in one fell swoop.

Hamal’s finger tips trace along his dimples, “You are rather curious. We are born with these colors, yet the only time they are shown is during the Semina Inanis ritual. The only ones who shall know our true colors are the men in this room and our Spiritus.”

Julis works his mouth over the smooth cock as he thrusts his hips into the sofa. Adding his palm to the shaft, he can already feel Chakotay tremble under his touch.

Chakotay lets his head fall back. “Hamal, I want to taste you.”

Both Hamal and Keemer lap their tongues around Chakotay’s nipples. Hamal lifts his eyes and coyly asks, “How do you want me, Chakotay?”

Chakotay runs his fingers through Julis’ long brown hair. “Stand up on the sofa and straddle my hips.”

Giving him a quick nip on his nipple, Hamal stands and leans his knees against the back rest. Threading his fingers through Chakotay’s short crop hair, he presses the tip of his dick against his lips.

Giving the man above him a wild grin, he grips Hamal’s waist as his tongue flicks against the head of his dick. His eyes widen in surprise at the feel of his skin, “You have hair there.”

“That is what keeps us lubricated.”

Chakotay pulls Hamal’s hips forward and swallows him whole.

Keemer, unable to service Chakotay the way he had previously, crawls down to the ground behind Julis. Kissing along a string of muscles crossing his shoulders, his hands flitter down and around his waist. Gripping the solid block of muscle with one hand, his other tweaks his nipple.

Chakotay, aroused by having his cock being sucked by one man and fucking another man’s cock with his mouth, jerks when he feels his balls tighten against his body. Encouraging Hamal to fuck his face with his fingers digging into his ass, Chakotay is ready to explode.

Julis reaches out to caress Chakotay’s balls when he tastes the first drop of cum. Feeling his own orgasm flowing through his body at Keemer’s gentle touch, he rakes his teeth along Chakotay’s shaft with the hopes of finishing off together.

Popping Hamal’s cock out of his mouth, Chakotay pumps him back and forth just as his climax shoots into Julis’ hot mouth. Spent from his release, he lightly tugs Hamal’s dick skyward and captures one of his balls between his lips. Feeling his ball heavy with release, Chakotay reels back his other hand and smacks Hamal’s ass.

“Sanctus stercore!” Hamal’s exclamation reverberates through the room as he orgasms by the third hit to his ass.

Chakotay wraps his lips around the head of Hamal’s cock, sucking for every ounce of cum until he is bone dry.

Falling down to his knees, Hamal kisses Chakotay on his sticky lips. “If one of the Ladies requires you to be taken by one of us, I want you to pick me.” Nuzzling his nose against his ear, he whispers, “I will fuck you hard.”

Chakotay smiles as anticipation festers along his skin. “You enjoy it to be rough?” He knows he’s being cocky, however, he also knows that he is about to reenter the orgy scene. It is not for the meek of heart.

Rubbing his hips against the man under him to help create friction, Hamal simply smiles when he feels Chakotay’s cock harden. “Lady Laianni likes it rough as well, which is beneficial for you since she has chosen you to be her first.” His fingers trail down his chest. “Most likely, she will want both of us to finish her off.”

“What about Kathryn?” His question slips out before he can capture it.

“Madam Cülirini has chosen her to be her first. She will not require anyone else. She is accomplished with both her mouth and her toys.”

Just the idea – the delicious image – of Kathryn being fucked by another woman coupled with Hamal’s warm body pressed against him almost sends his body into another orgasm. The sound of wet mouth on skin has Chakotay glancing over to the last couple in the room.

Keemer is leaning against another man while Julis is sucking his cock. The man behind him is pinching his nipples while another man next to Julis fondles his balls.

Noticing that Chakotay is entranced by the men in front of him, Hamal smiles and slides off of his lap. “You should go join them. Keemer enjoys more people touching him.”

Standing on wobbly legs, Chakotay makes the short distance to the couple in the middle of the room. _He’s almost finished, but damn it all to hell if this isn’t the hottest action I have seen in a long time_. Already his dick is hard for a second round, but glancing around the room, everyone else who is watching is stroking their own cocks.

Snuggling himself in on Keemer’s side, Chakotay captures the lobe of his ear with his teeth and moans, “Open your eyes, Keemer.” He licks the shell of his ear. “Look at all of them men around you, fucking you, wanting to be fucked by you.”

Keemer lazily opens his eyes to see that he is the last one to complete the ritual. Feeling Chakotay’s hot breath caressing his cheek, he moans at the naughty words being whispered into his ear. He desire penetration, but knows that it would be wrong of him to ask, so instead he tightens the small ring of muscles just on the outside of his ass. Closing his eyes, he pretends that it’s Chakotay fucking him from behind.

“You’re so close, Keemer. We can all taste the anticipation of your cum on the tips of our tongues.” Chakotay lightly runs his fingers down Keemer’s taunt stomach.

“Ahhhh!” Keemer trusts his hips and explodes into Julis’ mouth. Seeing stars for the first time with another man, he allows the men around him to embrace his spent body. After a few deep breaths, he opens his eyes and crashes his lips onto Chakotay’s.

Julis stands and takes Chakotay’s mouth from Keemer to kiss him as well.

“It is time, gentlemen,” Hamal stands from his perch on the sofa, “to pleasure our women.”

Feeling the men around him reluctantly detach away from his body, Chakotay slight grows dizzy from the lack of warmth.

Hamal links his arm though Chakotay’s. “You are going to be fantastic. Every man here wants you.”

Chakotay grins, “Especially you?”

“There’s no wanting,” Hamal murmurs just as confidently, “I will have you.”

Chakotay tips back his head and lets out a loud laughter as they make their way out to the big room.

 

* * *

 

“You seem nervous, Captain.” Madam Cülirini finishes tying up the band behind her head.

“Kathryn, please.” She’s stalling and she knows it.

“While we are in the room, you can call me Piscis.” She steps around her and grasps both her hands. “However, if we are alone, you can call me Fia.”

Kathryn silently nods. Trembling against the her silky robe, she glances down to see that her body is already excited for the nights activities; her nipples are stretched and poking through the flimsy material while a thin sheen of desire runs between her bare thighs.

Fia caresses her cheek, “You are incredibly beautiful, Kathryn. It is no wonder why your Spiritus looks at you so lovingly.”

“My Spiritus?”

“Your Commander Chakotay,” Fia simply fills in. “He is the type of mate we typically have for life; the one we go to when our troubles consume us, the one we need for comfort, and the one who fathers our offspring.”

No longer having the heart to deny such words – _especially when I feel so exposed to the woman in front of me_ – Kathryn thoughtfully asks, “Do you have such a mate?”

“No, I may not take a Spiritus mate at this time. I have been given the directive to experience all the wonders this body can explore.” Her hands slide down the deep V of her robe. “I want to have you first, Kathryn. I have felt this connection with you since you had arrived and I want to make sure that you are comfortable with your surroundings.”

“What about Chakotay?”

“I will have him first,” Lady Laianni demurely murmurs as she walks up to the only couple left in the dressing room. She takes a bow to her madam and quickly informs with a shiver of excitement tingling up her spine, “All are ready, Madam.”

“Are you ready Kathryn?”

Kathryn takes a shaky breath, “Yes,” just before she walks out of the dressing room. Taking in all of the males that line the wall of the oversized room, she can easily distinguish Chakotay from the rest by his golden kissed skin and the dark lines of his tattoo. Letting her eyes rake down his body, she is impressed with the size of his cock standing erect and proud. His cheeks are bright pink and she wonders what has gotten him so excited. Desire instantly pools between her legs when she notices that his eyes never leaves her form.

Needing to focus her mind on something different, she takes in the other parts of the room. The tables and chairs from their dinner before has been taken away and is replaced with mountains of soft pillow like beds. All of the doors and windows are open to allow the fruits of their offering to view their glory.

The Ladies walk to their counterparts that they wish to have as their first.

Ignoring the salacious way Laianni is prowling towards Chakotay, Kathryn chooses to stand next to Fia. Taking a glass being offered to her, she notices that it’s the same drink that was offered during dinner.

“Welcome friends and guests,” Madam Cülirini opens her hands wide. “I know for most of us that this is a little more formal, however, with our new guests, I wanted to review over the expectations and rules.” She smiles brightly. “First and foremost, this is an offering for all that our home gives us. The unbridled pleasures that we seek from one another and joyous noises we make allows our home to hear that we are happy and healthy because of the bounty it gives us.”

_If I weren’t standing here, naked under this flimsy robe about to commit myself to an activity that I had sworn I would never do again, I think I would have rolled my eyes_. Kathryn bites down on her bottom lip. _Or laugh. People have had orgies for a lot less_.

Keeping a close eye on Kathryn, Chakotay presses his lips together to keep himself from laughing out loud. _She looks as if she is trying really hard from rolling her eyes to kingdom come_.

Madam Cülirini can feel both giddiness and amusement wash over her senses. “The rules are simple; enjoy your time here, allow the elements to hear your pleasure, keep your masks on at all times, and be courteous of all those around you.” She sweeps her eyes around the room. “Ut nos fortuna nostra!” (May the earth bring us good fortune!)

Everyone raises their glass and proclaims back, “Ad terram!” (To our earth!)

Draining the rest of her glass in one gulp, Kathryn silently reasons, _I will need more alcohol than this_. She grips the glass to keep her hands from shaking with nerves. _Some tequila would be excellent right now. Or maybe some_ –

“Come with me Kathryn.” Feeling her nervousness rolling over in big, crashing waves, Fia pulls Kathryn into a loose embrace. “I promise that I will make you feel good.”

A need so great, so powerful nearly erases all the air from her lungs and punches her in the gut. _I haven’t felt this need, this desire, in a long time. It’s time for me to feel again, to take pain with it’s pleasure, and to take pleasure from pain. I want to hurt_. Looking up at Fia through her hooded lashes, Kathryn quickly divests both bodies of their robes. “Where would you like me to be, Piscis?”

Smelling her desire before she can feel it, Fia licks her lips, “Lay down on the pillow. I want to taste you.”

Sounds of lust are starting to fill the room, but Kathryn for the most part ignores them. Her eyes somehow find Chakotay and they both lock onto each other. _Looks like Lady Laianni is not wasting anytime_ , Kathryn silently remarks when she notices the other woman on her knees deep throating his cock.

Chakotay, for his part, cannot look away from Kathryn. _Although this beautiful woman is fucking my dick with her wicked mouth, I can’t take my eyes off of Kathryn. She seems so… needy_. Noticing that Madam Cülirini is about to push her back onto the pillow, Chakotay gives Kathryn a fleeting smile before she disappears from sight.

Fia leans over her Kathryn and gently kisses her lips. Thrusting her hips to keep a slow, arduous beat, Fia is excited to feel Kathryn’s excitement smearing along her center. “Your smell has been intoxicating since the moment we first met.”

Threading her fingers around Fia’s neck, Kathryn answers back in the form of another sultry kiss. That same need for pain, for dominance, flutters along her belly and shame, in the highest degree, has her pulling away.

“You feel shameful,” Fia murmurs against her cheek. “Is this activity looked down upon in your culture?”

“No.”

Fia leans back, “You desire darkness and pain.” She gives her a gentle kiss on the lips. “We will not be able to provide that.” After a moment of silent butterfly kisses, she asks, “Do you wish for me to stop?”

“No,” her answer is quick, decisive. “It’s just…,” She bites down on her lip, “for a moment in my life I was only able to feel pleasure when there was pain and I was only able to achieve such pleasure in this type of activity.” Kathryn looks towards the ceiling and tries to swallow past her guilt. “But with you In this room, it’s different.” She looks back and gives Fia a genuine smile. “I want this, I’m just scared of the repercussions after tonight.”

Fia sweetly kisses her cheek. “Lay back, Kathryn, and relax.” She begins to slither down the pliant body under her with playful nips along her skin. “If at anytime you want me to stop, just say so and I will.”

Sinking down into the pillows, Kathryn threads her fingers along her golden blonde hair, telling her with moans and sighs the areas she adores to be touched.

Circling the tip of her tongue along her excited peek, Fia feels Kathryn’s hips jerk in pleasure. Using the pad of her thumb on the other one, she takes delight at how responsive Kathryn has become. Taking that as her cue to continue on, Fia slides further down until her nose is pressed against the dripping folds of her pussy. Unfamiliar with human physiology, Fia explores between Kathryn’s legs until she finds it. “We too have a small bundle of nerves that gives us intense pleasure.”

Panting to help her lungs keep up with the rapturous beating her heart, Kathryn sighs loudly when Fia’s finger eases into her.

“You are extremely wet, my dear Kathryn.” Hooking her finger, she adds two more digits before flicking her tongue against her newly discovered clit.

Palming her breasts, she plugs and pinches her nipples in time with Fia’s tongue. “Ohh, god!” She thrusts her hot cunt to silently beg Fia to go faster and faster. Feeling cool finger tips tracing along her stomach, Kathryn opens her eyes to see another woman just above her.

“You look beautiful, Kathryn. I want to touch you, to bring you to the pleasure you seek.” Leaning down, she takes one nipple in her mouth as she pinches the other.

She can feel her mind become heavy as her orgasm begins to hammer against her chest. Opening her eyes to take in the sight of these two beautiful women pleasuring her body, Kathryn sees Chakotay standing behind Fia staring back at her with the gentlest of eyes as he fiercely strokes his cock. Pure love adorns his sweet face and witnessing that type of intimacy tips her over the edge. Blissfully, with the arch of her back, she swan dives over the precipice into her climax.

Lapping her tongue along the pulsing muscles of Kathryn’s cunt, Fia eases herself up but keeps her fingers massaging inside. “Kathryn, this is Flores.”

Kathryn somehow swallows past the desert along her tongue and smiles at the woman with multiple colors dotting along her dark skin.

“Would you still like to continue on out here in the great hall or would you prefer to come back to my boudoir with just me, Kathryn?”

“Here,” her one word answer comes in the form of a croak and she smiles in embarrassment.

“We would like for you to join us,” Flores murmurs as she continues to pluck at the rosy pink nipples. She glances over her shoulder to see Julis readying himself.

Catching her line of sight, Kathryn stares at the young man fondling with his balls. “I would like to,” She looks back at Fia, “if it is alright with you?”

“You can do whatever and whomever you please, my dear Kathryn. We are all at your call.” Fia eases her fingers out of her pussy and licks off her juices finger by finger.

Standing with the help of Flores, they both walk hand-in-hand to Julis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the list of character names for the orgy. The women’s list has the name as well as the element they represent. In the long run, it made it a little easier for me and I hope it will for you. 
> 
> Women:  
> Fire – Ignis   
> Earth – Soli   
> Greenery – Viridi   
> Water – Imber   
> Fish – Piscis   
> Flowers – Flores   
> Moon – Luna 
> 
> Men:  
> Hamal  
> Keemer  
> Julis  
> Peri  
> Stry  
> Rondo  
> Declan

Chakotay returns back to Lady Laianni – _Ignis!_ his mind exclaims – feeling coiled tight from the sight he had just witnessed. _Kathryn Janeway, my Captain, the woman I have secretly loved since our forced cohabitation on New Earth, being fucked by two women into an orgasm_. He shakes his head as he passes by a threesome of women all in various positions of being fucked or fucking.

One of the women darts her hand out to grab his wrist. “I want to suck your cock.” Pulling him closer and converging her mouth onto his shaft, her hips begins to cantor against the face under her.

_Imber_ , his mind fills in as he threads his fingers through her shimmery blue hair. Throwing his head back, her erotic moan vibrates all the way down to the core of his balls as he fucks her mouth hard and fast.

Reaching under his cock, Imber palms his balls as her finger lazily circles along his tightened hole. As her body finally reaches its climax and trembles under its breathtaking force, she slips her finger in all the way to her knuckle. Thrusting her needy cunt onto Ignis’ mouth when she feels her lapping up her cum, she enthusiastically continues to fuck Chakotay’s cock and ass.

“Spirits, fuck!” Chakotay grits his teeth when he feels the tip of his cock stroke the back of her mouth. “Fuuuck,” he holds her head still as he comes in her mouth.

Sucking his head until he is dry, Imber pulls away from him with a small pop of her swollen, pink lips. Smiling victoriously as she runs her tongue along her top lip, she throws her leg off of Ignis and murmurs along his salty skin, “Ignis told me that you tasted like Dulcis, which is an edible flower from our planet.” Her tongue laps around his cockhead, “I think you taste more like Caput Aere, which is a type of confectioners we enjoy.”

“Well, umm, thank you, I guess.” Chakotay shrugs his shoulders. That’s when he notices her. A woman, with warm chocolaty brown skin and piercing green eyes, pushes herself away from between Ignis’ legs with a sticky, yet hungry grin. A slight shiver runs along his spine when he smiles at her, “Hello.”

Prowling on her hands and knees to where he is standing, she joins Imber by her side. “I’m Soli,” the tip of her tongue darts out to lick up Ignis’ spicy juices from the top of her lip, “fuck me with your mouth.” She falls back onto her ass and opens her legs wide.

Knowing both her place in the hierarchy as well as the rules, Imber runs the pad of her tongue along the underside of his hardened cock before letting him slip out of her mouth. Turning towards Ignis, they both clamber together onto the pillow to watch the couple in front of them.

Diving knees first down onto the pillows, Chakotay trails the tip of his tongue along the inside of her thigh. Stopping just before his tongue can taste her cunt, Chakotay slightly leans back to see her pussy glistening with need. Just as his tongue swirls along her swollen clit, he hears her calling out to someone behind him.

“Hamal,” Soli can see him salivating at the sight of Chakotay’s ass hitched in the air. _He just won’t get to have it right now_. “I want both of you to fuck me.” Pushing Chakotay away with the heel of her foot to his chest, she climbs up onto her knees and orders, “Lay down on the pillow.”

Feeling his hard cock twitch with delight, Chakotay’s body slants down at an angle.

“Hamal,” Soli throws over her shoulder, “lay down right here.”

Facing Chakotay with a small smirk playing on his lips, Hamal slants down the other way until both of their balls are touching.

Kneeling down between them, Soli takes both hungry cocks into her hands, lazily pumping them until she can feel their muscles twitching with excitement. “Peri, I want you to bring me my lubricant.”

“I already have it with me,” Peri answers from behind her. Opening the stopper, he tips it into his palms and heats it by rubbing his hands together. He reaches down and, with the touch of an expert, he draws lazy circles along her pussy and asshole.

Leaning down between the two men in front of her, she feasts on their cocks with such fervor. Sufficiently aroused to take on one of the thick dicks in her mouth, thanks to Peri’s expert fingers fucking her in both holes, she straddles both of their legs and plunges down onto Chakotay’s cock. Slowly riding him, her palms rest against Chakotay’s chest as she calls out over her shoulder, “Are you ready for me, Hamal?”

He excites the fine hairs on his dick to lube himself for her before stretching her tight hole with three of his lubricated fingers. “Lean your ass down on me, Soli,” he guides her hips down to where they need to go.

“Fuck! You both stretch me to the brink.” Riding both men with wild abandonment, she pulls Peri around so that his dick is nudging the entrance of her lips. Taking his hard cock in her mouth, anticipation sizzles in the air around them as her orgasm begins to building in the tips of her toes.

Taken with the image of this beautiful woman fucking all three of them at one time, Chakotay reaches out to plug and pinch her stretched nipples. For the briefest of moments, he wonders if he will be able to witness Kathryn doing this same exact thing. Gritting his teeth to stop himself from finishing early, he places the image of Kathryn in the same throes of passion in a darkened corner.

Hamal throws his head back as Soli’s tight hole continues to ride his cock. When she makes a slight change to her position to reach out to fondle Peri’s balls, he grips the hilt of his cock to stop himself from coming. Chakotay’s balls, thick and heavy, playfully slaps against his own. _A woman’s pleasure always comes before your own_ , his mind somehow repeats over and over like a mantra as he reaches out with his other hand to squeeze the globe of her ass.

Hearing both Soli and Peri let out a guttural moan, Chakotay knows that both will be coming very soon. Dropping one hand down to the junction between Soli’s legs and lifting his other hand to cup Peri’s balls, Chakotay unleashes his image of Kathryn fucking his cock.

Peri is the first to come with his cock buried in Soli’s hot mouth.

Swallowing his spurting release as it coats her throat, Soli presses herself down onto the cocks under her, cantering her hips. “Mmm, yesss! I’m so fucking close.” With Hamal squeezing and slapping her ass, Chakotay’s thumb circling her clit, and Peri’s tongue now lapping against her nipples, it isn’t long before her orgasm screams out of her.

Feeling both of her stretched muscles pulsing under her climax, both Hamal and Chakotay allow their respective orgasms to take over their bodies.

As the sweet haze of sex clouds around them, the four huddle together as their bodies lay limp against one another.

“Come gentlemen,” Soli pushes herself up from Chakotay’s chest, “put on your robes and lets take a break to regain sustenance.”

Gingerly detangling apart from one another, the party makes their way to the table with the wine.

Glancing around the room for Kathryn, he finds her being fucked by Julis as she eats out another woman on top of her. Staring at her for an indeterminate amount of time, he smiles when he sees her body convulse under the pleasure around her. Flicking his robe around his shoulders, Chakotay drowns a cupful of the Neetorians wine when he joins the others.

“I want us to fuck your Captain tonight,” Hamal hums in Chakotay’s ear, making sure to not be overheard by the others around him.

Instantly feeling his dick twitch at just the thought, Chakotay turns to Hamal and honestly answers, “I’m unsure if that will be possible. We made a promise that we wouldn’t seek pleasure from each other.” At Hamal’s scandalous look, Chakotay shrugs his shoulders. “We both serve upon the same ship in a regimented style environment. She is the Captain and I serve under her as her Commander. She gave an order and I will do my best to follow.”

“What a lonely existence for the both of you,” Hamal mutters. “I know you so little, but if you two were to bond, you would bring happiness to each other.”

Licking his lips, Chakotay slowly asks, “What makes you think I’m not happy now?”

“Every chance you get, you look at her with such longing and as with the same for her,” Hamal simply supplies.

Nodding, Chakotay allows a silence to fester between the two of them. Nervously threading the pad of his thumb along the edge of his glass, he quickly adds, “She is the one who wishes to keep our relationship platonic.”

It’s Hamal’s turn to shrug his shoulders, “Maybe by the middle of the evening she will have a change of heart.”

_I wish_ , Chakotay silently prays as he gathers more into his cup to help distract himself from that one thought. _Yet, if I were to be lucky enough to taste her tonight, would I be content with the fact that we wouldn’t be able to see our relationship reach fruition._

Downing all of the alcohol in one swoop, he turns back towards the room and sees that most couples are engaging each other with pleasure as a few give their bodies a solo performance. _There is one definite at the root of all that is going on; tonight will be the most interesting night since being trapped in the Delta Quadrant a little under five years ago_.

 

* * *

 

“It’s the drinks.”

Kathryn turns to the oh-so-familiar voice with her glass poised on her bottom lip. She glances down at the deliciously tart wine that she has been drinking since dinner with a furrowed brow.

“It’s how we have been able to keep up with…,” Chakotay doesn’t feel the need to finish his sentence.

Kathryn shrugs her shoulders and downs the rest of it in one gulp.

Chakotay grins, “Hamal told me that when the moons are full in the sky, it acts as some sort of aphrodisiac sent by the planet itself to aid them on their quest for pleasure.”

At that Kathryn rolls her eyes, “I’m sure.” She tries to ignore the need to rake her eyes down his body, but she fails miserably. “I would say ‘report’ however I’m not sure if I want the full account.” The different images of him with women and men and by himself streaks along her memory. “You have been enjoying yourself.”

The husky undertone does not escape him. “I have.” He clasps his hands behind his back. “You have as well.” Making sure to have kept an eye on her during the course of the night so far, he has seen her in various positions of power and pleasure. One image of her being taken by two men – one underneath here and one in her mouth – had him collapsing onto a pillow just to finish himself off.

“It’s been…,” she glances down at her empty glass, “its been nice not having to think.” She looks back up and chews on her bottom lip. “I don’t have to think about if anyone will see me, or about how this will affect my job, or if the person I’m having sex with is going to–” She catches herself from finishing that last thought as embarrassment stings her cheeks. “Well, you get the jest.”

“Not all orgies can be as calming or loving,” Chakotay supplies, “not like this one.”

“I had forgotten how enjoyable they can be,” she reaches out with her trembling fingers, caressing his cheek with the edge of her thumb.

“Here you are my little darlings,” Ignis comes out onto the balcony with the usually spicy sway to her hips. Of course she noticed Kathryn pulling away her hand, but she has more… pressing matters to attend to. _I’ll let Piscis know as soon as both parties are mutually satisfied_. Wrapping her slender fingers around Kathryn’s neck, she crashes her lips onto hers, thirsty to taste her. _Yet, it doesn’t mean I can’t tease Chakotay_.

Chakotay, for his part, knows exactly how vivacious Ignis can be. Feeling his cock stirring against his flimsy robe, he hungrily watches the two women in front of him.

Running her other hand under the hem of Kathryn’s robe, Ignis plugs and pinches her nipples. “I have a new toy and I want to break it in with you.”

Kathryn, delirious from the warmth radiating from the other woman’s touch, numbly nods her head.

Slipping back into the room before Ignis has a chance to require his service, Chakotay hooks his robe back up and meanders around.

Finding that Chakotay is no longer there, Ignis dips her hand into Kathryn’s and pulls her inside. Once she divests both of them of their robes, Ignis ushers her over to the rather large selection of toys. Going straight for the fiery red double ended strap on dildo, she purrs, “I have yet to have this. Have you ever used something like this.”

Memories upon memories of sex toys and dildos fills her mind, leaving her with a iridescent smile. “Yes, I have and it was quite enjoyable if my memory serves me correctly.”

“You two,” Ignis throws over her shoulder at the two men giving each other blowjobs, “lick us, get us all nice and wet for each other.”

_The man on top_ , who slithers off and makes his way towards the two women, _is Keemer, the one fucking me as I was sucking on Peri’s cock. The other, I have seen with Chakotay a few times but has yet to interact with me. Hamal, I believe is his name_. Kathryn coyly smiles at Keemer, however she is curious as to how Hamal will perform. Judging by the size of his cock as well as the smug grin adoring his dimpled cheeks, she has a feeling that he will be incredibly satisfying.

Ignis, making the decision before anybody else, pulls Keemer into a titillating kiss.

Turning towards the other woman, Hamal smiles seductively, “Kathryn, I have yet to have the pleasure of tasting your body.”

_Gods, no wonder Chakotay has had him to himself. He looks like a fucking God_. Kathryn grins, “You will have to wait a little while longer, I’m afraid.” She licks her lips in hunger as she climbs down onto her knees. “You were getting a service that was interrupted. Anyone within a ten kilometer radius could hear that you were enjoying it.” Gripping his sculpted hips, she brings him forward and swallows his dick to the hilt.

Threading his fingers through her scalp, Hamal tips his head back and erroneously moans, “Your mouth is beautiful, warm, just like Chakotay’s.”

Lifting the shaft of his cock and devouring one ball at a time, a new rush of wetness pools between her legs at the idea of her and Chakotay sharing a cock. Looking up through the hood of her lashes, she asks, “Did you fuck Chakotay’s mouth or did Chakotay fuck your dick?”

“It was a little bit of both,” Hamal stops and runs the pad of his thumb along Kathryn’s bottom lip. “Do you want me to fuck your mouth or do you want to fuck my dick?”

Capturing his thumb between her teeth, she runs her nails down his thighs, making him quiver underneath her touch. “Fuck my mouth, Hamal.” Opening her mouth wide to once again take in his girth, she wraps her hands around the back of his knees.

“And when I come?” He lets the tip of his cock tease her lips.

“I want it all over my tits and then I want you to lick it all up.” Her tongue flicks along his head, her mouth salivating at the thought of someone being rougher with her.

Ignis runs her own fingers through Kathryn’s hair, “And then I am going to fuck you with my new toy.”

Gripping the back of her head, Hamal thrusts his cock into her mouth, riding her with just as much abandon as he did when Chakotay was sucking his dick. “When you two are fucking each other, I’ll have Chakotay come over to watch while I fuck you.”

The idea of Chakotay watching, of participating, nearly sends her diving off the edge, yet she holds on for dear life. Relaxing her jaw muscles to allow more of him in, she encourages him to go faster with the slap of her hand along his ass.

“Aaaggghhh!” Pressing his hips against her mouth, he quickly pulls out and ejaculates all over Kathryn’s small, rounded tits.

Laying back on the table behind her, Kathryn lets her hands fall back behind her her, offering her breasts for Hamal to feast on.

“Open wide, my little darling,” Ignis let’s her fingers trace down the inside of Kathryn’s thighs as the tip of her strap on plays with her dripping opening. With gentle fingers, the dildo on both sides begins to vibrate, already sending waves of pleasure to both participants. Slipping in so easily, her hands grip Kathryn’s ass as her hips begins to speed up.

With Hamal on one side and Keemer on the other, both men bend down and fuck her stretched tits with their tongues, gladly paying special attention to her sticky nipples.

Enjoying the small, husky moans, coming from deep within her throat, Hamal’s hand flutters down Kathryn’s taunt stomach to the junction between her legs where he easily finds her clit swollen with need.

With her senses on overload, Kathryn bites down on her bottom lip hard, drawing out a small speck of blood. Pulling at Keemer’s hand, she tilts her head to the side and opens her mouth wide, silently telling him that she wants his dick in her mouth.

Chakotay, who had stumbled upon the group in his effort to keep track of his Captain, looks on with admiration. Stroking himself at the image of Kathryn being fucked by three other people, his palm grips the base of his cock to keep himself from spewing everywhere.

Seeing his friend voyeristicly watching, Hamal’s mouth pops off of Kathryn’s tit and grins. “Don’t just stand there, come join us.”

Creeping a bit closer, Chakotay clasps his hands behind his back in an effort to not reach out to touch her. _She had specifically told me that she didn’t want us to hook up and I want to keep that promise. But that doesn’t mean I can’t look_. His cock twitches at the sight of her swollen lips fucking Keemer’s dick and how her body – _her beautiful body_ – trembles under the expert touch of both the strap on and Hamal’s fingers.

Hamal notices Chakotay’s hesitation and grins. “She needs you to lick her nipple.” He leans down close to Kathryn’s ear. “Don’t you want Chakotay to fuck your tit with his wicked mouth?” His tongue sticks her lobe just before he brings it to his teeth. “Or do you want Chakotay to fuck your mouth with his cock?”

Unable to answer with any type of coherent word, Kathryn comes with the violent shake of her muscles.

“Fuuuck…,” Ignis bruises Kathryn’s hips as her own orgasm hits its peak.

Still fucking Kathryn’s mouth with the slow thrust of his hips to help keep his release at bay just for a few seconds, Keemer moans “Where do you want me to come?”

“Come on her pussy,” Hamal supplies.

Pulling his dick out with the small pop of her lips, he fists himself as he takes the few steps around. Fondling his balls with the other hand, it’s doesn’t take long at all for him to spurt all over her. Physically exhausted – at least until he can sip the pink wine – Keemer falls down onto the pillow with a sated smile adorning his handsome face.

“I’m going to taste you, Kathryn.” Hamal kisses her swollen lips. “Chakotay is here and he is willing to do anything you want him to do. Remember,” he gives her a devilish grin, “you are in charge here.” Trailing his lips down the lovely expanse of her body, he coyly smiles at Ignis just before she pulls out with a groan. He settles himself between her luscious thighs just as he see Chakotay come to her side.

Wiping a stray tendril of golden hair from her forehead, Chakotay bends down and kisses her hairline. “I don’t have to do anything, Kathryn. There are numerous people around us ready to fill my spot.”

“I don’t want anyone else.” Her words rush from her swollen lips before she has a chance to stop it. Just as she is about to dispute it, Hamal’s tongue circles along her clit, making her back arch off of the table. “I want you,” she barely moans out as her eyes flutter closed to the sensations sweeping across her body.

Taking her offer with full earnest, he cups both of her breast with both hands and draws lazy circles across her stretched nipples. The heat that sears under her slick skin from his simple touch drives him to the brink of ecstasy, begging him, demanding him to kiss her, to lick her. Leaning down, he takes her breast into his mouth, worshiping her body by languorously flicking his tongue against her peak.

Lapping up the last remnants of Keemer’s cum from her wet folds, Hamal pushes back the hood to reveal her hidden clit. “I’m curious Kathryn.” He knows that neither of their human visitors are paying him any attention, but he continues regardless. “Do human females ejaculate like males?”

“Let’s find out, shall we?” Ignis licks the shell of Hamal’s ear before allowing her lubed fingers to run along his puckered hole. Feeling that he is still loose from the nights previous activities with the scissored motion of her two fingers, she pulls out her hand and fills him to the hilt with her strap on.

Pressing down on Kathryn’s thighs to widen her even more, Hamal hums with pleasure as he feels the vibrations from the toy hits a spot he had never felt before. Ignis knows – as well as every other woman in the room – that the more aroused he is, the more erratic his mouth becomes when he’s eating out pussy. Hungrily latching on, a flurry of tongue and teeth fucks Kathryn in the same synchronous beat as the dick fucking his ass.

“Oh god!” Kathryn eyes widen when she feels Hamal’s mouth converging over her throbbing clit and his fingers thrust into her pussy. Rocking her hips back and forth to amp up the already sizzling friction, she runs her itching fingers through Chakotay’s hair.

Through his dark lashes, he sees a powerful lust coloring her bright eyes dark. Just as he feels her body starting to quiver under the tips of his fingers, his teeth lightly clamps over one nipple as he pinches the other.

Seizing under the delicious weight of her own carnal pleasure, Kathryn holds her breath as the rest of her body looses all control.

Tasting her warm cum spurting into his mouth, Hamal stands up and buries his throbbing cock into her wet pussy. Leaning over and gripping the sides of the table, he feels Ignis’ vibrating cock fucking his ass. Thrusting his hips between the two women, it doesn’t take him long to come inside Kathryn.

Laying against each other sated and satisfied, all members of their small party takes a few minutes to regulate their breathing.

“She’ll be perfect after Piscis turns in for the evening.” Ignis kisses Hamal’s shoulder blade as she looks lovingly down at the glowing woman.

Kathryn lazily opens her eyes to find that Chakotay has left her side. Disappointment stings the corner of her eyes, yet she tries her best to wash it away. “I thought she stayed the whole night,” despite her best effort, her emotions cracks through her voice.

Ignis stands and pulls out of Hamal. “For the final few hours of the evening, she retires back to her chamber with her chosen one.” She unstraps the contraption from her body and throws it off to the side with the other toys in need of a good cleaning. “The rest of us carelessly fucks each other for the rest of the night.”

Kathryn smirks, “While the parents are away the rest will have a fuckfest.” While years ago, she would have added that it was her kind of party, she smartly keeps quiet. _Chakotay and I need to be on the same page before senselessly fucking commences._

“Sounds like a good time,” Chakotay murmurs as he walks up to Kathryn’s prone body with a pitcher of wine and a few glasses. “I’m assuming Kathryn is the one to go with her.”

Hamal slips his soft cock out and helps Kathryn to sit up. “Not necessarily.” He looks over his shoulder to see that Keemer has brought all of their robes for them. First helping the women, he then turns back to Chakotay to help him pass out the glasses of wine. “She always takes Viridi with her. They have always been close to one another, despite the visitors she deems fascinating. However, since her Spiritus passed away, the time to take on a new Spiritus has come around.”

Letting the new information sink in as she takes a much needed sip of the sweet wine, Kathryn’s brow furrows in confusion. “She told me that she was not able to take a Spiritus.”

“Technically she still has a full year to choose, however, the time it takes to find one is a long process for a female.” Ignis glances over to her Madam with concern clouding her eyes. “She has been hesitant. The love she shared with Ronaldo was so immense that her feelings of happiness spilt over so that everyone could partake.” She takes another sip from her glass. “The rules are clear, though, she has to take on another Spiritus if she is to remain our Madam.”

Kathryn tilts her glass side to side. “For our culture, just to find one Spiritus – or soulmate, as we call them – is a once in a lifetime opportunity. To find two is almost unheard of.”

“Almost being the operative word,” Hamal murmurs under his breath.

Judging by the looks on everyone else’s face, Chakotay guesses that no one heard him, but he did. He could also hear the longing that seemed trapped in his throat and his heart breaks for the younger man.

“I’m going out for some fresh air.” Kathryn hops off the table. “If you will excuse me.” Her smile feels fake, yet it’s the best she can do under such circumstances. So many thoughts and memories and feelings rush through her mind, making her dizzy under its speed. The need to be alone, even just for a few minutes, is of great importance and, for the first time tonight, she hopes no one – especially Chakotay – doesn’t follow her out.

Taking another full glass of wine with her, she chooses a secluded spot hidden by the gardens to sit and think. _How funny that it was the loss of Justin that lead me to this underworld of pleasure and orgies. And just as I was starting to get comfortable in my own skin again is when we met these people._

She gulps down the rest of her wine from the first glass. The warm drink cools her body down, yet it also fuels her desire in the pit of her belly. Unthreading the strings to her mask, she flings it onto the grass and shakes out her hair.

_If it’s possible – even remotely – for Fia to find a Spiritus once again, is it out of the realm of possibility for me to find one as well?_ Remembering her time on a secluded planet so far away, she finds herself thinking about the woman warrior story and how much they need each other.

_How could I ask him to do something that I was never able to keep up with so long ago? I can’t. Not this far from Federation Space. We need our relationship to stay platonic, safe, in order for us to make it back home within our lifetimes._

She glances over her shoulder towards the billowing curtains dancing under the brightness of the moon. _But he felt so good against my skin. The thought of being fucked by Chakotay multiple times and in multiple positions is enough to — No! Not just fucking, but making love. Despite my attempts with Mark – sweet, patient Mark – the last time I had wanted to make love to someone else was with Justin. After his death, I never felt as if I was deserving of it, of such a loving touch._

Glancing up towards the nighttime sky, Kathryn whispers, “I’m still not.” Biting down on her bottom lip, she drinks the rest of her wine before thinking, _that doesn’t mean we can’t fuck each other, right?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to throw a little bit of feelings into the mix. 
> 
> Sorry, not sorry!

“Hey big boy,” Chakotay feels slender fingers wrapping around his wrist, “you should take off that robe and come join us.”

Giving the couple a small smile, he shakes his head. “Maybe later.” When she lets go of his wrist, the two horny men next to her converge onto her breast while Chakotay makes his escape. Slipping out onto the terrace to get some fresh air, he still feels no relief to his painful erection.

Ever since Kathryn disappeared outside, he has held a penance towards himself for touching her when she had explicitly told him not to. _Grant it, that was at the beginning of our night_ , his logical side states, _however that didn’t give me a right, despite her agreement during the heat of the moment. I should have asked_.

_Damn it! I should have asked!_

_But she looked so damn beautiful in the throes of desire and passion…_

Glancing over his shoulder to see a beautiful garden, he decides to go there to keep away from prying lustful eyes. _Spirits, the amount of horny bodies seemed to triple when Piscis made her announcement to leave_. With his penance, the sight of such bodies has left his cock throbbing for release. _But I refuse, not until_ — “Kathryn?!”

Lifting her head from the ground, Kathryn gives him an idle smile, “Hello.” Deciding to reward herself with a few more glasses of wine, she feels the affect of such alcohol as she idly plays with a flower’s leaf.

“Umm…,” his mind is unable to comprehend the use of words as her long legs falls to the ground. On the receiving end of the most glorious view up her loose robe, Chakotay takes a few deep breaths to help calm his raging cock. “Are you, umm, are you staying here – I mean, are you staying out here, umm, by yourself?” _Spirits, I sound like a fucking idiot!_

“Did Piscis leave?” Kathryn pushes herself up onto her elbows as her eyes blatantly stares at the cock standing straight as an arrow from his flimsy excuse for a robe. _Gods, he’s fucking gorgeous and I know I shouldn’t fuck him, but I want to. No_ , she feels her excitement rubbing between her thighs, _I need him_.

“Yes,” his voice sounds like sandpaper. “She, uhh,” he tries to clear his throat but then she widens her legs further, affording him the opulent view of how swollen her cunt is. “Are you teasing me?” He closes his eyes as he feels his finger nails drill into his palms. “You shouldn’t if you’re just going to end up staying here by yourself or leaving.”

“I was thinking about leaving,” Kathryn murmurs along the steamy humid air, “but then I had a few glasses of wine and I figured that it would be rude of me to cut out so early in the night.” She licks her thirsty lips when she sees his cock twitching.

Chakotay takes a deep breath and slowly opens his eyes, careful not to look at her delicious body on display. “It’s nothing but a fuckfest in there now that Piscis has left. Besides,” he bites down hard on his bottom lip, “the wine has probably changed your mind on staying here.”

“No, I made up my mind at least,” she purses her lips as she counts the empty wine glasses, “three wines ago.”

“You’ve been drinking wine all night long.” Focusing his attention on the flowers behind her, he tries hard for her to see the entirety of her decision before agreeing to going back into that hot box of fucking.

“Are you staying?” She pushes herself up onto her knees. “By the looks of it, you have not been fucking during fuckfest.”

“Spirits, I want to, but I didn’t know where you had run off to and I didn’t want to partake if you were going to order me back to Voyager or, worse, be disgusted by my behavior.” His bottled up words flow like a maddening river from between his lips. His chin drops to his chest as embarrassment and a bit of shame tinges his cheeks.

“I would never be disgusted.” She uses all of her strength to keep her eyes on him even though he refuses to look at her. “Not when I can go in that room and fuck everyone in there two folds over.” When he lifts his eyes, she gives him a cautious smile. “We have come to a point in the night where my original order can no longer be followed.” She allows her words to sink in for a few seconds before adding, “We will be having sex tonight for the sheer reason that I will not be satisfied until I have you – that is if you are still willing.”

“Fuck yes I’m still willing!” His heart hammers against his chest as a fresh new wave of lust rushes through his cock. “I’m just, uhh, I, uhh…”

“You are wondering if we should have sex right now to get past this awkwardness or if we should wait until the very end.”

“I would prefer for us to be by ourselves,” he nervously chokes out as the tip of his toe runs along the sand.

Kathryn gives him a patient smile, “While that would be preferable in any other situation, it would be far too intimate. The first rule of an orgy is to—”

“Never become too intimate with the person you are fucking.” He rolls his eyes as he mentally berates himself at his stupid assumption that she would want the same kind of intimacy he is starving for. “Anonymity is key.”

Glancing down at the flower she still has in her hand, she shame festers along every inch of her skin. “I know that’s not the answer you were wanting.”

“No,” he softens his eyes, “however, you are correct and it was ridiculous of me to think otherwise. Besides,” he gives her a small smile, “if I have the choice between having a small piece of you or nothing at all, then I will gladly take whatever small bit I can get.”

A piercing chill trickles down her spine as her chin falls to her chest. “We don’t have to go back in there.”

“You have been enjoying yourself, far more than I have seen in the four – almost five years – I have known you. Let’s just enjoy the rest of our night and worry about all the other stuff tomorrow.”

Kathryn glances back up with a sneaky smile playing upon her lips, “I am rather curious as to how they fuckfest. They remind me of a few paintings from long ago when my sister and I went to an erotic art gallery.” The sound of a woman reaching her climax just on the other side of the window briefly pulls their attention away from each other.

Glancing back at each other, both stifle their laughs with pressed lips and fingers.

After a few moments, Kathryn notices that Chakotay looks towards the ‘great hall of orgy’ – as she has nicknamed the building in her head – with his own natural curiosity. “You know,” he turns back to her, “you are just as interested in them as they are about you. You enjoy being the center of their hungry attention.”

“It’s been nice for a small change to… enjoy myself.”

“And how are you going to enjoy yourself in two minutes from now?” Kathryn gives him a mischievous smirk. _I don’t want love or soulmates at this precise moment. Maybe later but, for right now, I just want him_.

And just like that, a delicious stab of pain pierces through his belly as the beat of his heart can be felt against the base of his cock. “Fucking you.” _No romance, no love story, just fucking. Blind, emotionless fucking. But it’s better than nothing_.

Her tongue darts out to sweep across her top lip. “Would you like me to suck your cock?” Kathryn flutters her eyelashes. Yet, before he has a chance to answer, she lunges towards him and grabs ahold of his hips. Sinking her mouth over his cock, she takes him all the way in to the hilt.

“Gods! Fuck!” He threads his fingers through her scalp. “Every cock you have fucked tonight looked so glorious in your mouth.” The silk touch of her pliant tongue swirling around his swollen cockhead nearly has him blowing his load. Not wanting to finish this in her mouth, he pulls back from her and hoarsely commands, “Lay down.”

The soft grass prickles against her heated skin as she opens her knees to him.

Silently falling down in between her thighs, he feels her body quiver as he runs his finger along her pussy. “You are dripping wet,” he moans. “I will not last long inside you.”

“You are going to fuck me many times tonight, Chakotay.” She palms her breasts and pinches her nipples between her fingers as her hips thrusts against any part of his body.

Without anymore preamble, he plunges his cock in her. Closing his eyes to the myriad of sensations attacking his senses, he tries to move to the same speed she has been fucked before, however he eventually settles on a slow, melodic pace. “Spirits, you feel so fucking good right now.” His head dips down and flicks his tongue across her nipples. “At the end of the night, when every dick has fucked your mouth and your pussy and your asshole, mine will be the last one that comes inside you.”

“Oh, gods!” His demand makes her clit throb. “Fuuuck!”

“Promise me, Kathryn,” he strains against her tight muscles, but he needs her promise, especially before the sun comes up.

“I promise,” stars from the nighttime sky above her erupts into the most glorious explosion.

Bursting apart at the seams after two quick pumps, he collapses on top of her after her muscles milk his cock of all of his seed. _She promised, after everything that was said… she still promised_. After a few minutes of collecting his breath, he murmurs against her sweaty skin, “That was amazing.”

Kathryn lightly runs her fingers through his thick hair. _Definitely later_ , her subconscious cheers, _I will allow myself to sink into the possibility of continuing this on past the morning light. However_ , she pulls away from him, _tonight is all about fucking_. “Are you ready to do the fuckfest?”

Chakotay’s lifts his head and, for one blessed moment, he thinks about running away with her to a private room to have their own private fuckfest. But then he feels the rush of liquid surrounding his semi-hard cock and looses his confidence. “Yes.” He pulls away, a little more forcefully than he wanted to, and holds out his hand for her to grab.

The loss of warmth astounds her and, for one tiny second, she thinks about running away with him. However, when she looks up the line of his body and she sees his hardening cock, she suppresses it. _Tonight is all about fucking. We’ll worry about the rest tomorrow_. Taking her mask and tying it back around her head, she then holds out her hand for him to take.

Together they walk back into the room.

 

* * *

 

Bodies.

Bodies everywhere.

Some are lying down, some are standing, some are hunched over, while some are crawling.

Some bodies are crying out in ecstasy, some bodies are sated, some bodies are lazily reaching their orgasm, while other chase after it with all their might.

Despite it all, all bodies are in a state of pure carnal bliss.

“Holy shit!”

Kathryn’s murmured words makes Chakotay smile. “Now do you understand my dilemma?”

“They look so beautiful.” She takes in all of the bodies around them. “The orgies I went to were dark, dangerous, like most people participating were ashamed of their dirty little kink.”

So many questions race through his mind, but he suppressed them all. _Now is not the time or place_. “The ones I went to were a little different. Most of the people were either prostitutes wanting to be forgotten or part of the Marquis wanting to forget.” Chakotay clasps his hands behind his back. “It was savage almost to the point of desperation.”

Beautiful, colorful bodies cover the bright room and, although it is humid both inside and outside, it cools with the help of the breeze coming off of the water.

Kathryn slides her hand down into Chakotay’s palm. She too has questions about his past, yet, just like him, she consciously blocks them from leaving her lips. Instead, she asks, “Where do we begin?”

Just as Chakotay opens his mouth to answer, a voice behind him purrs, “I’m so glad you both can join us.”

Hamal wraps his arms around Chakotay’s chest and allows his fingers to trace up and down his sternum. “I want you,” he softly murmurs against his shoulder as he presses his hard cock along the line of his ass.

Kathryn glances over her shoulder and smiles. “Now that is one thing I want to have first row seating to.”

“Your wish,” he bows, “is my command.” Hamal gives her a playful grin as he stalks towards her. “Here, lay down right here,” he points down at a pillow, “and make sure to widen those beautiful legs. Chakotay is going to eat your pussy with his tongue while I fuck him from behind.”

“And what, pray tell, happened to all of the ‘giving thanks for your bounty’?” Kathryn smirks something fierce. “I’m not sure if the bounty includes eating pussy and fucking asses.”

“It did when we used to include animals in this tradition,” Hamal quips back with a wink.

Chakotay grimaces, “For real?”

Hamal lets out a small laugh as he returns back behind Chakotay, “That practice was abolished centuries ago when the women of our planet were able to refine their empathic skills.”

Kathryn puffs up a pillows and leans back, making sure to leave her legs wide open. “Well,” her eyebrow quirks up in mirth, “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Aren’t we all,” Hamal begins to stroke Chakotay’s cock.

Chakotay leans against Hamal as a moan erupts from his throat. “Kathryn,” Hamal begins to kiss the slant curve of his neck, “would you like to see me getting fucked by another man?”

Her fingers deftly twirls around her nipples, catching them and pinching them into excited peaks. “Lick my cunt to find out.”

Priding himself on never having to be told twice when given a directive, Chakotay crawls down onto his knees and buries his head between her legs. “Mmm,” he draws the tip of his tongue along her dripping folds, “you taste simply divine.” Curving his back down, he opens himself further when he feels Hamal’s fingers circling around his puckered hole.

Kathryn lets out a moan at both the image of the two gorgeous men in front of her and the tongue flicking across her clit.

Stroking his cock to excite the hairs to lubricate, it isn’t long before Hamal presses his finger into Chakotay’s ass. Quickly pumping in another finger and then another finger, he looks up to find Kathryn staring at him. “Like what you see, Kathryn?”

“Very much so.”

Hamal gives her a salacious grin just as he pulls out his fingers. “And what about you, Chakotay?” He lines the head of his cock along the now stretched hole. “How does her pretty little cunt taste?” Burying himself into Chakotay to the hilt, Hamal grips Chakotay’s hips as he slowly thrusts back and forth.

“Mmm,” Chakotay moans as Hamal’s speed begins to pick up.

“Ohhh!” Kathryn runs her fingers along his scalp as her back arches off of the pillows.

Curiosity nags Hamal’s mind as to how their original agreement to abstain from each other was changed, yet, it doesn’t stay with him. Simply immersing himself in every sensation blissfully attacking his body, his hips canter back and forth.

After Fia left – _with Viridi again!_ – he had refused point blank to fuck anyone, instead choosing to be sucked off by mouth and jerked off by hand. Now, being buried deep in Chakotay’s ass, he finds that he is enjoying sex far more than he thought – to the point where stars are starting to burst in his vision.

“Mmm…Ohhh...” Chakotay moans as he feels Hamals hand fist his cock. “No,” he pushes his hips back, “I want to fuck Kathryn.”

Sliding his hand down the muscular thigh, Hamal’s hips become erratic at the simple thought of all of them fucking each other. Gripping Chakotay’s body, he buries himself deep as he comes.

Feeling the rush of cum soaking his ass, Chakotay’s tongue relentlessly twirls and circles until he can hear her on the cusp of her climax. Abruptly pushing himself up, he swings her body around so that she is on her hands and knees and thrusts his throbbing cock in.

“Gods, fuck!” She arches her back to feel him reach a spot so few men had reached before.

Settling down onto his legs, Chakotay wraps his fingers around her arms to pull her back against his chest. As one hand tumbled down her stomach to play with her clit, his other pinches her pert nipples. “You will be my last one.” The tip of his tongue marks a tantalizing trail along the shell of her ear. “You will be my last one for a long time.”

She knows that what he is saying is said out of the throes of passion and that will borderline on danger when the sun comes up, however she honestly doesn’t care at this point. Threading her fingers through his hair as she glances over her shoulder, she murmurs, “the last one,” just before hungrily taking his lips.

Hamal, once again hard as a rock by the stroke of his palm, crawls in front of Kathryn and begins to fuck her perfectly pink tits.

Between being sandwiched between the two sculpted bodies and the wicked things they were doing to her, her mind began to swirl as her body free falls down into her orgasm with Chakotay not too far behind her.

As the rush of both of their orgasms sits heavily between their wired bodies, Chakotay places a gentle kiss on the curve of her shoulder before they both pull apart. They look at each other and, for a tiny moment, everything falls silent around them. Their promises to each other lies between them, vulnerable, yet, too precious for it to be ignored.

“Kathryn,” a sultry voice pierces through their sheer bubble, “once your finished with the men, why don’t you come and play with the women.”

Giving Chakotay a small, intimate smile, she rolls her shoulders back before standing up. “See you later, gentlemen,” she gives both men a cheshire grin before sauntering off towards the group of women who are starting to build a crowd of gawking men.

“Obviously something happened between the both of you when you were outside.” Hamal claps his hand on Chakotay’s shoulder.

“Yes,” he unabashedly stares at Kathryn’s curves as she settles down between Luna’s legs. Shaking his head, he turns to the man sitting next to him and quietly confesses, “However, I’m still not sure if what we just did will help our relationship or hurt it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but smutty smut in this chapter.

“Oh, fuck!” Kathryn moans into the slick lips of the pussy above her. Rocking her hips as two tongues battle for dominance along her clit, she wraps her hands around the thighs framing her head and pulls her hips down so that her cunt can swallow her screams.

“I’m coming… keep… right there,” Ignis thrusts her cunt back and forth as the vibrations from Kathryn’s moan deliciously tickles her clit. She reaches out and widens Kathryn’s knees to help accommodate both Soli and Flores, who has finally set a rhythm alternating between fucking her cunt and asshole at the same time.

Sensing that Ignis is so close, Kathryn’s tongue darts out to play with Ignis’ clit as she finger fucks her puckered hole. Feeling the muscles tightening around her finger and mouth, Kathryn laps up all of her juices squirting out from her orgasm.

At that precise moment, both Soli and Flores decide to dip their fingers into both dripping holes. Within a matter of seconds, Kathryn’s body is convulsing as their tongues greedily devour the hot liquid seeping from her clit.

Licking her cum from her slick thighs, Soli demurely asks, “Has a man ever made you climax like that?”

“A few,” Kathryn grins as she takes several breaths to calm her heart, “typically, though, I find that women are better at it since we mainly focus on the clit and we know how we liked to be touched.” She glances around at some of the men ready to take their turn with the ladies, “but I’m sure a lot of the men here are going to try their damnedest.”

Sitting up, she refreshes herself with a glass of wine before clambering down next to a man she has yet to have the pleasure of filling her mouth.

 

* * *

 

“I want both of your cocks in my pussy,” Imber rides reverse cowboy on Julis as she jerks Chakotay off.

Moaning at just the thought of stuffing her cunt with two dicks, Chakotay’s concern for her beats out his desire. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“She’s done this numerous times before.” Julis reaches around to plug and play with her nipples. “She once took in three cocks all at once. Two in her pussy and one in her ass.” He feels a fresh wave of excitement spread along his cock. “She’s getting excited just hearing me talk about it.”

“Lay back,” Chakotay takes the lube from the tray and coats his fingers, “I’m going to stretch you with my fingers first.” Giving her clit a few nice, long stokes, he wiggles his finger in her pussy.

“Ohhh,” Imber shivers from the pleasure, “lick my pussy as you stretch me out.”

Bending down, his tongue pirouettes along her clit as he takes the time to stretch her by one finger and then two. When he is able to fit in three, he realizes that she is on the brink of her orgasm by the tumbling rise and fall of her gorgeous chest. Pulling his fingers out and giving her clit one more good tongue lashing, he positions himself between Julis’ knees. Slowly, he presses himself in until both men are taken in to the hilt.

“Fuck me, boys,” she moans through parched lips, “I want you to fill me up and fuck me hard.”

Grabbing onto her shoulder to keep her from sliding back, Chakotay is the one who sets the driving pace while Julis plays with her body.

“Oh, yes! Ohh… ohh,” Imber bites down on her bottom lip as her body jerks at the peak of her climax, “ohhhh, fuuuuck!”

Feeling her muscles squeezing the both of them, Julis is the first to come followed closely by Chakotay.

Quickly pulling out, Chakotay pushes her knees further apart and takes her dripping wet clit into his mouth. He laps in the delicious taste of all three of them as he brings Imber to her second orgasm within thirty seconds. However, with this one, he strikes gold as her own cum spirts in his mouth.

As Imber comes down from her delectable high, she gives Chakotay a wild grin before loudly claiming, “One point for the men’s side.”

Ever since Kathryn’s claim that a woman can make another woman cum more than a man, the group has been tallying up the numbers. So far the women have the men beat by five tallies and with one more added to the men’s side, they are quickly closing the gap.

Glancing over at Kathryn, his cock starts to grow hard at the sight of her riding one man and stuffing her mouth with another man’s dick. Her cheeks are bright pink and flustered as the man under her tugs at her nipples. Not for the first time since they separated did he have the overwhelming urge to pluck her away from the greedy men seducing her body and to take her somewhere private, but he holds himself strong. _We will have our time before the night is through_.

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow they had met each other in the middle of the vast room, yet neither was surprised. 

 _More like... pleasantly pleased_ , Kathryn silently sighs. Her wicked tongue flicks across his cockhead as her palm jerks off his shaft. 

Down between her legs, Chakotay’s broad hands grip both of her thighs that straddle his head as his own tongue ticks a sizzling beat against her clit, the juice from her first orgasm stickily drips down the curve of his chin. Gliding his one of his fingers through the slick lips of her cunt, he presses the tip into her tight puckered hole, teasing her until he can feel her humping his face in the same rhythm. 

“Ohh, that feels... oooh...,” she arches her back to encourage him to finger her ass. 

Taking the hint with a sly grin along her throbbing pussy, he buries his finger into her tight ass. Latching his lips over her cunt, he captures her clit between his teeth and mercilessly flicks his tongue along swollen bundle. 

With his mouth and hands everywhere she wants them to be, her hips canters in the same timed rhythm as his finger and tongue. Swallowing his cock whole to muffle her moans, her head bobs up and down, clamping her muscles along the head as it hits the back of her throat. 

Their pace now frantic and needy, their orgasms come within a matter of seconds to each other. 

Arching his back off the floor, his fingers press into her thighs as his cum shoots into her hot mouth. Resuming his frenzied symphony along her body, he holds down her bucking hips as her own cum spurts into his mouth. 

No longer having the strength to hold her boneless body up, Kathryn lays her head against his thigh as she swings one of her legs over his head to join the other. 

A small round of applause rings through the air and both of them glance up to see that they had an audience surrounding them. “Did you get a tally for us?” 

 _That sounds like Keemer._ Chakotay lifts his head from the ground and grins. 

Yet, it is Kathryn who answers for him, “One point for the men’s side!” 

Of course the men’s cheer takes over the entire hall, however the women are applauding just as loudly. 

Kissing the inside of his thigh, Kathryn pushes herself up and calls out to him, “Get comfortable down there, Chakotay. I believe every woman is wanting to sixty-nine with you.” Standing up, just as she reaches for her robe, Soli falls down to the ground with her knees framing his head.

 

* * *

 

 _God! Fuck!_ Kathryn leans her head against Julis’ chest as blissful pleasure vibrates through her.

Between one man under her thrusting his cock in her pussy and the other man over her filling her ass it has her blitzing back and forth against both cocks.

“You’re so tight, Kathryn.” Julis plays with her tits as Stry squeezes the globes of her ass. “You’re pussy is the tightest one here. How does her ass feel?”

Stry playfully slaps her ass with the heel of his hand. Feeling her ass muscles tighten around his cock, he moans at finding this little nugget of treasure. “Kathryn loves to be slapped. Her tight little ass is choking my cock.”

“Fuck!” Kathryn heatedly moan into his sticky skin. “Fuck me harder.”

Pleasure nearly swallowing him whole, Stry reaches down between the bodies under him and rubs tight circles along her clit.

With all sensations and frantic fingers striking her body all at once, she cries out as her climax erupts from the pit of her belly. Her muscles spasms all at once and both men grunt through their last few thrusts before unloading into her limp body.

Scrambling out from her body, both men fight for dominance between her legs. It is Julis who wins the battle to lick all the juices glistening along her cunt and asshole. Lapping his tongue all over her folds, he isn’t surprised to see that Stry is beginning to pinch her clit.

Palming her breasts, she rolls the peaks of her nipples between her fingers. “Oh, yes! Fuck!” Her hips shamelessly humps against both men as her second orgasm is beginning to crest. “Yes! Yes! So fucking close!”

Lifting her leg straight into the air, Julis’ tongue begins to rim her ass as Stry’s fingers pumps into her pussy. Leaning down, he takes her swollen clit between his teeth and flicks his tongue.

Threading her nails along both of their scalps, her whole body convulses under the luxurious weight of her orgasm.

Quickly lapping up the sweet nectar that squirted from her clit, Stry lifts himself up with the cockiest of grins adorning his young face. “My, my, Kathryn. I believe I just swallowed cum from your pussy.”

“Well you did have help,” Kathryn smirks back, a bead of sweat marking a lazy trail down between her breasts.

Julis gives her pussy one last kiss before standing up, his half hard cock bouncing between his legs. “Next time we go down on a woman, Stry, I get to eat her pussy out.” Holding out his hand for Kathryn to take, he pulls her up with ease. “Come along, Kathryn. Let’s get cleaned up and find some more wine.”

A small smile plays along her lips as they both leave Stry sated on the pillows.

 

* * *

 

Situated between Hamal fucking his ass and Keemer’s cock in his mouth, Chakotay ruts back and forth as Ignis and Flores share his cock together.

Chakotay feels as if he has taken flight with so many sensations crawling along his body. He knows that he will not last long in this position, however, that doesn’t keep him from stroking Keemer’s thick shaft with his teeth.

“Fuck!” Keemer grips Chakotay’s head as he vigorously thrusts back and forth. “I’m going to…,” pulling out completely, he wanks himself until his cum spurts out, covering Ignis’ neglected pussy. Bending down onto his knees, he dives in between her legs to lick her clean.

When he sees that Ignis is being well taken care of, Chakotay converges over Flores to suck off her clit. Digging his fingers into the soft carpet, he comes in hot splashes along both of the women’s faces as his ass muscles pulsate around the cock rutting up his ass.

“Chakotay, I’m going to…,” Hamal pounds into him. “I’m going to… ohhhh! Fuuuuck…,” Hamal unloads into Chakotay’s tight hole with such force that some of his liquid begins to seep out.

Not yet done with Flores, Chakotay lifts her leg around the back of his neck, opening her up further for him. Trailing his fingers along the back of her thigh, he teases her wet pussy as he sucks down on her clit.

Easing himself out, Hamal crawls around so that he is sitting in front of Flores. “Here, let me help,” his finger slips in her pussy, coating him with her excitement. Once her juices trails down his knuckle, he pulls his finger out and thrusts it in through her puckered hole.

Thrusting her hips back and forth to help create as much friction as possible, Flores trembles against both fingers as she comes with a cry in her native language.

With one last person in need of her own orgasm, all four bodies converge over Ignis; nipping, licking, fucking her body until she blissfully seizes with pleasure under them.

 

* * *

 

Taking a sip of her wine – ‘fuck juice’ as she has been calling it in her mind for the past few hours – Kathryn plays with the hem of her robe as she takes in all of the nude bodies before her. Everyone has either fucked, sucked, licked or fingered everyone else in the room. Taking another sip as her eyes fall upon Chakotay, she silently reasons, _they don’t call this an orgy for nothing._

Despite all of the cocks that has been in her and the tongues licking her pussy, she has managed to keep a close eye on Chakotay the whole time. _I’m not worried for him_ , she grins, _far from it. Just the sight of him red cheeked as sweat crawls down his thrusting body, has made me come multiple times tonight. Hard._

Her fingers flutter across her pebbled nipple and a familiar stirring begins to heat between her thighs. _Would it be so horrible for us to continue this sexual relationship after the sun comes up?_

Looking down at her ‘fuck juice’, she mildly wonders if it’s the wine asking or her actual subconscious. _Before tonight, I would have never entertained the idea. Thought about it, yes; getting myself off on the image of him between my legs, numerous times to count; but actually thinking of a logistical plan to hide is comm signal while making a booty call in my room? Never!_

 _No!_ She slams down her cup onto the table next to her and silently wishes for water. _I can’t have that type of relationship with him. Not on a small ship and not so far away from the nearest Federation Post._

 _But would it be horrible?_ Her subconscious peeks out from her satisfied state.

The question settles heavily on her shoulders as she notices Chakotay smiling – _with those goddamn fuckable dimples_ – at a man and a woman he has pinned down to a pillow. _Gods, he’s fucking gorgeous! And the sex has been amazing between us._

_It’s just…_

The image of a man from long ago filters through her sex idled mind. It’s not the first time his face has surfaced and she knows without a doubt that it will never be the last. _What’s worse is that the glint from his wedding ring still shines brighter than the light hitting his four pips._

“It looks like you are doing a lot of thinking.” Hamal falls down onto the sofa next to Kathryn and gives her a big smile. “Your brows furrow a bit and it looks like you are chewing the inside of your cheek.”

She fixes her face to look more impassive, yet she gives herself away when Chakotay’s sudden barrel laugh has her looking in that direction.

“He is quite handsome.” Hamal starts off. “And he has put up quite amount of points on the board for us men.” When she doesn’t laugh or argue back, he knows that her mind is in quite a state when it comes to the tattooed man. “You know, it wouldn’t be so horrible to continue your relationship past this night of debauchary.”

Heavily blinking her eyes, she finds it uncanny how he can say the very thing she is trying to talk herself out of. “Our rules and regulations disagrees with you.”

“From what I understand, you are far from the rules and regulations that would condemn you.”

“They are rules and regulations for a reason.”

She’s fighting back and she fighting back hard. “Why are you so adamant about it?”

“Because… because…,” she falters, “because if something were to happen, then we would be unable to change our personnel.” Her reasoning, even to her ears, sounds stupid. “The rules are there to protect the crew from the human emotions that comes with sex. Love is powerful, but so is jealousy and hatred.”

“Ahh, so you are not allowed to have a relationship for fear that the demise of such relationship would bleed out onto the natural working order of the rest of your crew.”

“Umm, yes.” She gives him a small smile. “You made it sound so—”

“Utterly ridiculous?” At her affronted look, he rolls his eyes. “That’s because it is. If he makes you happy and you make him happy, then you should bond as mates. Everything else will fall into place with trust, respect, and communication.” Glancing around them to make sure everyone around them is preoccupied, Hamal leans in and whispers, “I’m madly in love with Fia, but because of our age difference and her position of power, our bonding would be looked down upon.”

“Does she know this?”

“Yes, but she refuses to chant the Spiritus rituals with me.” His picks at his finger nails as he bites down on his bottom lip. “I can’t wait forever though.” He glances back up at Kathryn. “I’m expected to find my Spiritus and mate within our next lunar cycle.”

“What are you going to do?”

“There is nothing I can do except to find myself a mate whom I will never love as deeply as her.” He lays his hand on her arm. “You both are willing and wanting to try. Take the opportunity and run with it. If you wait until the time is right, he will have moved on without you and you should never let that happen.”

Drowning themselves in a silence that is marked with a series of moans and groans and sighs of pleasure, it is a long time before Kathryn says, “You have given me a lot to think about.”

“Hopefully for the better.”

She gives him a soft smile. “Yes, for the better.” Looking off at Chakotay, she sees that he is sixty-nining with Luna while Rondo fucks him from behind. _He’s no stranger to kinky sex, either._ She grins when she sees him glancing up to look at the man behind him. “How long will this wine remain in my system?”

“A maximum of twenty of your Earth hours if a whole bottle is consumed or until water has touched your tongue.” He rewards her with a wicked grin. “We have already sent up a case of twenty-four bottles of our special wine to your quarters.”

 _Which means that everyone knows that I have been given alcohol and are scheming a way to get it without me noticing_. Her lips press into a thin line in contemplation. _Especially, the sneaky Tom Paris and equally concerned-for-everyones-morale-coordinator Nelix._

“The crate has a special lock on it. Fi – I mean Piscis will give you the key to unlock it when you are finished here.”

Kathryn smirks, _that won’t stop Mr. Paris from trying_. “Thank you. I appreciate your generosity.”

“Thank us by bonding with you Spiritus.” Hamal kisses her cheek and stands from the sofa. “If you will excuse me. Keemer has been wanting to cut in and by the looks of his cock, I would say he’s not wanting to talk about wine.”

“Thank you, Hamal,” Kathryn calls out just as Keemer takes the spot next to her.

 

* * *

 

 _I can’t believe it!_ Chakotay sits on one of the sofas with a great view of the five-some in front of him. _She actually did it. She has four men inside her body; two cocks stuffed in her pussy, one driving up her ass, and one in her mouth_.

Glancing down at his wine filled glass, he wonders for the millionth time what is in it to make it so potent. _Whatever it is, it has kept me hard and horny all night long without the harsh effects that alcohol typically brings._

He then takes stock of the room. A sense of urgency has settled upon them, he can feel it in the quick pace of his heart, he can taste it on the tip of his tongue.

His eyes then settles on Kathryn. _Spirits, she’s gorgeous!_ Her eyes are bright while her rosy cheeks are caved in as she is sucking Keemer off. He had seen her with Hamal at one point just sitting and talking, but the next time he was able to look back over, Hamal was gone and Keemer was kissing her breasts. _They had looked like they were having a serious conversation, but about what, I’m not sure._

A stab of jealousy pierces his skin and Chakotay looks off to the five-some in front of him.

“We have been very impressed with both yours and Kathryn’s stamina tonight.” Ignis gives a catlike smile before falling into Chakotay’s lap.

“I think that had to do more with the wine than anything.” Chakotay holds up his glass before taking a sip.

“We are sad to see you go, however, we are going to do everything in our power to persuade you to stay until the next offering.”

“When is it?”

“When the moon is full and bright in our sky.”

“About forty of our Earth days,” he shakes his head. “We’ll be long gone by then, unfortunately.”

Ignis just tips her shoulders. “That’s okay. We figured as much. Julis, though, he has thoroughly enjoyed your Captain as Hamal and I have enjoyed you.” She gives him a wicked smile as her lithe fingers begins the stroke his half hard cock. “The both of you were a sheer surprise and will be missed.”

Placing his glass down on the table behind him, he allows Ignis wide range of his body by laying his arms on the backside of the sofa. The sound of Imber screaming out her orgasm pulls his mind away.

“Isn’t she impressive.” Ignis smiles brightly. “Her record is taking five cocks all at once.”

Chakotay nods his head, not really surprised. “There was a woman at an orgy I went to a long time ago. Breeta. I don’t know how she did it but she was able to take three of our cocks in her pussy at the same time.” _She was also a Cardassian Dawg – a whore for Cardassian platoons. She was used to multiple dicks being shoved in her body at a time_.

“Sounds amazing!”

For the first time that night, Chakotay wants to vomit. Stopping her hand, he stiffly murmurs, “She was a slave to a group of horrible beings called the Cardassians. They used her body and threw her away like yesterday’s garbage.”

“And yet you received pleasure from her.” Her voice was soft, gentle, unlike the confident sex kitten she had been all night.

“She wanted to forget.” He lets go of her wrist. “We all wanted to forget.”

“Did these Cardassians, these slave owners, did they hurt you?”

“They hurt my family and the people I love. They have killed and tortured millions all in the name of Cardassian purity in our quadrant of space.”

“Is that why you wear your scars on the outside?” At his confusion, she traces her fingers along the lines of his tattoo. “Do you wear it in remembrance of the people you have lost?”

“I wear it to remind myself that there is a higher being than just my corporal form. I wear it to remind myself that there is always a bigger picture to things seen by the naked eye.”

“And Kathryn?”

A small lazy smile adorns his lips. “She saved me from a life of martyrdom. I was willing to die all in the name of a small Cardassian outpost or a Cardassian platoon. With her, I was forced to see the bigger picture.”

“Which was?”

“That other people, important people, should never die for my cause. That there are family members and friends waiting for us at home.” His eyes roam over to the woman in question and notices that she has since taken up a seat in the window by herself. “Is it almost daytime?”

“Within the hour.” Ignis softly smiles. “You wish to be with her?”

His surprise at her question quickly drowns as a plan begins to form in his mind. “Can you help me with something?”

“Yes, Chakotay. We can help you with anything.” Hamal clasps his hand on Chakotay’s shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter... but I do have a sequel in the works.

“Hamal, where are we going?” Kathryn follows behind Hamal as he zips her down a winding corridor.

“It’s nearly daytime,” is all the he simply gives her.

_Daytime? Why does that — ohhh_. Kathryn bites down on her bottom lip as they stop in front of a door. “Chakotay?”

Hamal gives her an encouraging smile and nods. “Don’t forget what we talked about.” He places his hand on her shoulder and feels her trembling under his fingers. “Do you need me to go in with you?”

“No,” she smiles back, “but there is a room that you should be in.” At his confusion, she softly supplies, “Go to Fia.”

He instantly shakes his head, “No, she has made herself abundantly clear.”

“Then convince her that she’s wrong.” Kathryn’s smile slides into a frown. “Being a woman in a powerful position, she will be stubborn as hell, but you have to try.”

Hamal squeezes her shoulder. “Good luck, Kathryn. And if I don’t see you, I hope you and your crew makes it home.”

“Thank you, Hamal, for everything.” She gives him a quiet kiss on the cheek before he turns away. Stealing her nerves, she palms the old fashioned handle and opens the door. Slipping in before her nerves get the better of her, she closes the door with a decisive snap and locks it.

“Here,” Chakotay thrusts a glass her way, “drink this. It’s just water.”

Taking a sip, a refreshing wave of logic trickles through her mind and she feels her body becoming more alert. “That wine is potent.” She looks to him before draining the rest of the glass.

“That is why we never saw water during our night here.” He grabs the pitcher of water behind him and fills both of their glasses to the brim. “The moment pure water touches your tongue, the effects of the wine dissipates.”

The ever-present slickness that has kept her ripe and ready for any man or woman in the 'great hall of orgy’ has disappeared. Her eyes flick over his body as she takes another long sip. Clad in a robe, she can tell by the flatness of the silky fabric that his own libido has calmed.

Feeling her eyes raking along his body, he wills his cock to stay put. _I don’t need to have sex with her to be with her_. “I wanted us to watch the sunrise.” Opening his arms towards the window, he escorts her onto the large balcony. “Both Ignis and Hamal promised me that it is a sight that should not be missed during our stay here.”

“You don’t want us to…” Kathryn rolls her hand through the air to encourage him to guess what she is thinking.

“Have sex? No. Not unless you want to.” He gives her a small smile as they sit opposite from each other. “We have this room for the next few hours.”

Drowning in an actual silence not interrupted by sighs of pleasure, Kathryn takes in the beauty that surrounds her. The sparkling water of the ocean rolls gently onto the beach as the sway of the gardens and forests around them moves in time with the wind. The sky, brilliantly painted in sharp colors of pinks, oranges, and purples, crawls along and shuns away the equally brilliant stars. “This is…,” she takes another sip of water, “We can’t bring this back onto the ship.” Hamal’s encouragement hangs on her deaf, logical ears.

“I know,” he sighs. “I wanted us to just have one more moment together before returning back to that world of rules and directives.”

“I had an affair with a Captain of mine.” Her statement pierces the already trembling air between them. “He didn’t take advantage of me. I wanted it. I wanted him.” She painfully swallows past the shame that clogs her throat. “I knew that it was wrong, just as I knew that he was married with family.”

He can hear the emotions tumbling through her throat, but he doesn’t interrupt. _It is her story to tell, not for me to judge_.

“We were careful, but we were still caught.” She grits her teeth. “He was given a different posting while I was given a reprimand and a letter in my jacket. I had to live with the scrutiny of everyone’s stares, their gossip, their taunts.” She closes her eyes and shakes her head. “I deserved what I got. But this can’t happen. Not with us so far from home.”

“Is that why you went to sex clubs?”

Kathryn gives him a grim smile, “Starfleet is the one who sent me there in the first place.”

“Really?”

She shrugs her shoulders. “I was...,” she takes a shaky breath, “I was a mess in those days. I stubbornly refused to talk to any of the counselors they provided and they wanted to keep me in. It worked for a bit and, looking back, I was able to see that I wasn’t as fucked up and depraved as some of the other people in there. Yet, the pain…,” she takes a deep breath, “it had been absent from my life for so long before, that I welcomed it with wide open legs. I stopped going all together when I met Mark.”

They both, once again, drown in a silence that is not as judgmental as she thought it was going to be.

Twirling his glass between his two fingers, Chakotay murmurs, “I was invited to my first one by one of our informants. She was a Cardassian Dawg and told me that if I wanted to get information then I had to go to work with her.” He quivers under the oppressive memory. “Talk about depraved, people, all of them, they just wanted to forget.” He takes a long sip of cool water. “I got my best information in those rooms. They hated the Federation, but they hated the Cardassians more and were willing to rat them out all for the price of a good fuck.”

A sharp laugh from her cuts through the tension between them. “Who would have thought that two people – enemies – who were forced to work together in order to see home again are just as fucked up than all the people trying to kill us.”

Chakotay laughs out loud. “We do compliment each other, don’t we?”

Kathryn downs the rest of her water and stands up from her chair. “I don’t know if I want to have anymore sex. I just…,” she swallows past her nerves, “I just want you to hold me.”

Silently nodding, he stands and follows her to the bed. Divesting himself of his robe when he sees her throw hers over the chair, they climb in under the covers and wrap their arms around each other.

Nothing is said. Nothing doesn’t need to be said. He is content with having his arms around her and she is just as content to be snuggled against his welcoming body. With their warmth blanketing them, both fall into an easy slumber with the sunrise as their magnificent backdrop.

 

* * *

 

“I hope your stay here was a pleasant one, Captain.” Madam Cülirini walks side by side with the Kathryn outside of the meeting hall. With their last dinner sitting nicely in their bellies, Fia had suggested a stroll before the Captain and her party would have to leave for the last time.

“I have overheard several of my crew stating that this would be a nice planet to stay on for the remainder of our lives,” Kathryn notices Fia’s eyes brighten. “However, the need to see our home again beats stronger, now more than ever.”

Fia serenely smiles as they walk up to the banister. “Meeting you and your crew has been a pleasure, both inside and outside of these walls. We hope all that what we have traded with you will safely deliver you back to your home.”

“The ore deposits will definitely be used on our journey home.” Kathryn gives her a cheshire grin and adds under her breath, “The bottles of wine will be enjoyed as well.”

Fia hooks her arm around Kathryn’s elbow as they share a small laugh. “Who knows. Maybe there will be a day that we do see each other once again.”

“I shall hope it is with open arms.”

“And with open legs if we are extremely lucky.” Hamal walks out to the couple with two glasses of water. Handing them the refreshment, he gives Fia a pointed stare before brightly smiling back at Kathryn.

“Thank you, Hamal,” Fia softens her features, “however, I must see to Lady Gardeen. If you will excuse me.”

Watching the woman disappear beyond the sheer curtains, Hamal sighs before turning to their guest with a smile that refuses to reach his eyes. “Don’t worry, Kathryn. Madam Cülirini will see you off properly.”

“Did you talk to her?”

“Did you talk to Chakotay?”

They stare at each other until Kathryn is the first one to give in. “We talked for a bit and then we slept.” At Hamal’s insistent brow, she hastily adds, “He understands where my decision comes from and, while I’m not ready to jump in a relationship with him, I am willing to entertain the idea of us getting close.”

“I told Fia what I wanted for us, but being the stubborn women she is, she pushed me away.” Hamal shoves his hands deep into his pockets. “I have decided to take Mila, a girl from my hometown, as my Spiritus.”

Not knowing what to say, Kathryn nods her head and continues to look out onto the vista before them. _I will miss these views_.

“Captain.” Both Chakotay and Tuvok stand in attention behind the friendly couple. “The last of the barrels has been transported onto Voyager. We are ready to break orbit.”

“Thank you, Mr. Tuvok. The Commander and I will once again thank Madam Cülirini for her wonderful hospitality and will join you shortly on the bridge.” They watch Tuvok disappear around the building with rapt attention.

Hamal turns to Chakotay with a grin once again plastered across his face. “Commander, I hope you enjoyed all of the delights Neetor had to offer.”

Chakotay doesn’t even miss a beat, “Too terribly exotic for my simple tastes, but I enjoyed it all the same.”

“I’m glad to have been of service.” Hamal holds out his hand with mischief sparkling in his eyes. “One of your crewmates informed me that this is the proper greeting to use when you meet someone or when they leave.” When their hands meet, Hamal pulls Chakotay into a warm embrace. “Take care of her, my friend,” he whispers in his ear. He then dips in to give Kathryn a small kiss on the cheek. “May you and your crew travel safely back to your home.”

Kathryn blushes as she rewards him with a bright smile. “Good luck to you as well.”

He bows and makes his way back into the meeting hall. For one fleeting moment, he passes Fia and stamps down the desire to reach out to touch her. “The Commander and the Captain are ready to leave, Madam, as am I.”

“Very well, I will bid my farewells.” Yet, she hesitates with her first step. “Where are you off to, might I ask?”

“To Roma, my hometown. There I have Mila, my Spiritus waiting for me. Good day, Madam.” He bows and makes his way back in without another glance back.

The raw edge of jealousy stings her heart, yet with duties to perform, Fia pushes it aside to see to her guests. “Hamal has just informed me that you will be taking your leave.” She holds out her hand for both the Commander and the Captain. “Your presence here has been immeasurable. Good luck to both you and your crew and safe travels.”

“Thank you,” both Chakotay and Kathryn say together.

Bowing to each other, Fia lets go and watches as the handsome couple vanishes in a stream of blue light.

 

* * *

 

“Is it horrible that I already miss the beaches of Neetor?”

_I’m sure that’s not the only thing he misses_ , Kathryn silently snarks as she looks up from her PADD with a small smile. “I think everyone is feeling that way.” She invites him to sit with the flick of her wrist. “Even Tom Paris was abnormally quiet during his shift on the bridge.”

“I think he was just scheming really hard on how to break into your vault of wine.” Chakotay shows off his dimples as he sits down in front of her desk. “B’Elanna on the other hand is jumping for joy through the corridors at the amount of ore deposits we were able to score.” He leans in close to her desk, “I think I even heard her humming.”

“I bet,” she holds up the PADD she was just reading, “she has already given me a long list of uses for it.” She throws that PADD down and hold up another one, “Along with Tuvok, Harry, Seven, and even Tom.”

“Are you still upset on how we acquired the extra ore deposits?” He had been curious since they had woken that morning after the orgy how she felt about the whole thing – mainly if she regretted it – but he was too nervous to ask. At least until now.

She bites down on her bottom lip as the PADD falls onto her desk. “If you’re asking if I regret participating, then no. That night could have been a lot worse, when, in fact, it was the best one I have been to.” Pressing her lips together, she swallows past her guilt and murmurs, “The only regret I do have is not being able to continue this relationship further than what you are expecting or maybe hoping for.”

He allows her words to sink in. Although, it is not the ones he had been hoping to hear, he does understand her hesitation. “I’m here if you are ever in need of a release.” At her pained expression, he softly adds, “I count myself lucky at being able to have a little bit of you rather than nothing at all.”

“I respect you too much to treat you like a whore and I think you love me too much to mercilessly fuck me and leave me.” She glances towards the door, afraid that someone might be overhearing their conversation, but then shakes her head at the silly thought.

“You’re right,” he quietly confesses, “however, I would hate for someone else to take on that role.”

They can go round and round this conversation until Earth looms outside of her window. Taking a deep breath, she grabs the PADD on her desk and gives him a tight smile. “Thank you, Commander, for everything.”

Knowing when he has been dismissed, he pushes down the tiny seed of anger that threatens to burn his throat. Standing up, he reiterates, “I’m here if you need me.” He nods his head before turning towards the door, “Have a good evening, Captain.”

_Let him go. You need to let him go_ , her mind repeats over and over as she presses her lips together into a thin white line. Once he is safely on the bridge and her ready room door has closed, she petulantly throws the PADD down onto her desk. _It’s for the best_ , she tries to tell herself.

_It’s for the best._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me, but I this is where my muse took me! 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you for taking this ride with me! I really do hope you liked this story!


End file.
